From the beginning
by Shippertillidie
Summary: OK so this is my first Fanfiction in 15 years but I already ship brettonio so much so here is my take on what happens after the molly's scene
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone so I have been reading Fanfiction for years mainly Sci Fi but in more recent years the Chicago Fire/P.D. World. I have not written Fanfiction for at least 15 years but after seeing these 2 together I felt I had to write something as there's not enough on the screens yet. Please be kind I have never posted on here before but read all the time. Hope you like it. Not sure if it should be a stand alone or if I should write more let me know what you think.**_

'Do you wanna ask me out or should I ask you?' Sylvie smiled nervously.

Antonio smirked 'can I buy you a drink?'.

Relieved her bold move had paid off Sylvie answered 'yes you may' she sat down in the stool next to him. Antonio smiled nervously

'Otis can I get a….' he looked at Sylvie 'a beers fine' 'can I get a beer'. Otis brought the bottle over and smiled at Sylvie who tried to ignore his knowing looks.

Antonio turned on his stool so he was facing her 'So if you don't like microwave pizza what's your favourite food?' he smiled.

They talked for a few hours sharing bits of personal information about themselves. They talked about work, about family and friends. The conversation flowed easy.

'I love Gabby you're so lucky to have her as a sister. I don't have any siblings I never knew my dad and my mom died a few years before I moved to Chicago.' she looked down at her bottle. Antonio put a hand over her's that was resting on her thigh.

'Gabby is great I would do anything for her but man was she a pain in my ass growing up' they both look at each other and start laughing. A noise in the corner made them look round. One of the bar men was clearing glasses Hermann and Otis had left a while ago and they realise they are one of the few people left.

'I didn't realise how late it was'

'Me neither….guess time flies when you're having fun' Antonio stares smiling into Sylvie's eyes.

'I guess so' she smiles back holding his gaze.

They headed outside molly's. Antonio shifted from foot to foot. 'Do you wanna share a cab?' he offered.

'My place is only a couple of blocks from here' she motions behind her.

'Mind if I walk you home?'

Sylvie smiles

'Coz you know you should never walk alone at night'

'Is that so? Well in that case how can I refuse?' she smiles and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

He puts his hands in his pockets but extends his elbow for her to loop her arm through which she does without a word.

The air is cool autumn is approaching but it's still warm enough for Sylvie to not regret her jacket but make the most of her arm being warmed by Antonio's body heat.

She had really enjoyed herself and was glad Gabby had given her a little push.

They soon arrived at her apartment. Antonio still linking her walks her up the steps to the door only letting go so she can look for her keys. When she finds them she looked back at him and smiles.

'Thanks for the drink. I had a great night'

'Thanks for coming to sit with me and not listening to that other stuff the other day. I guess I just thought and still do think you could do better but I'm not one to refuse a pretty girl twice' he chuckled.

He takes her hand in his 'I'd like to do this again..Maybe I could take you out for something to eat?...That is if you haven't come to your senses' Sylvie giggled and nodded.

'I'd really like that' they stare at eachother for what Sylvie feels like is an eternity.

Antonio looks at Sylvie's lips and leans forward closing the gap between them. The kiss starts off tender and slow and then deepens slightly as Antonio shifts his weight closer to her chest and gently pulls away from her mouth.

Sylvie opens her eyes to see Antonio's a few inches from hers.

'When's your next day off?' he says whilst slowly rubbing circles on the back of her hand he hasn't yet let go of.

'Saturday'

He furrows his brow and pauses for a moment. 'I'm taking my kids to a movie Saturday night...do you wanna meet for lunch?

Sylvie smiles looking down 'that would be great'

Antonio smiles back and leans in for another soft kiss. He reluctantly pulls away still holding onto her hand until he reaches her finger tips.

'l'll pick you up at 12?'

Sylvie nods still smiling. He let's go of her hand and slowly walks down the stairs not making his way down the street until she has unlocked her door. Sylvie smiles and holds up her hand to wave, Antonio does the same and she shuts the door leaning against the back of it gently touching her lips and smiling.

Saturday is a long way away thought Sylvie as she moved away from the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the comments. Hope you like chapter 2!**_

Chapter 2

The last 2 shifts had dragged and been grueling Sylvie was beyond tired, but still couldn't help smiling and could feel the butterflies in her stomach and she prepared to leave the firehouse on Saturday morning.

'Man that was a long one! I can't wait to climb in bed for a few hours! Are you coming to molly's tonight?' Gabby asked Sylvie as she walked towards Matt's truck.

'Erm Yeah I might do' she nodded

'Ok see you later' she waved as she got in the truck.

Sylvie collapsed into bed after setting the alarm on her phone. Although she wanted sleep she also wanted enough time to have a shower and get ready for her date. She smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

As Sylvie put the finishing touches to her simple make-up that just hid her tiredness from yesterday shift the door buzzer sounded. She glanced at the clock 12:00 he was on time. She picked up the receiver. 'Hello'

'Hi Sylvie it's me'

'Come on up' she pressed the buzzer. She smiled as she answered the door he held a small bunch of flowers.

'Hi' she couldn't stop smiling

'Hi' he stepped forward and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and pulled back.

'These are for for you' he handed her the flowers.

'Thank you they are beautiful. Come in while I put them in water and find my shoe's.

Antonio followed her in looking around the neat living room as Sylvie looked through her cupboards. She found a juice jug and filled it with water.

'Sorry flowers but this is the best home I can find. I'm not use to getting flower's' she looked up and smiled at Antonio who was smiling back.

Sylvie found a pair of flats to slip on with her jeans and top. Looking over at Antonio's jeans t-shirt and leather jacket she was glad she had opted for casual. She grabbed her jacket and fasten it up grabbing her purse.

'I'm good to go' she smiled

'come on then' he held out his hand and she took it.

Antonio took them to a small café near the water. There were only a few tables in the cafe and the menu wasn't large but Antonio said they did the best subs in the city.

They ate and chatted and laughed. The conversation flowed easily and their lunch as over too quickly in Sylvie's mind. As Antonio paid, despite Sylvie saying she would split the bill, he began talking again.

'Hey I know lunch is a short date but I was hoping you would take a walk around the lake with me?'

Sylvie beamed. 'I would love that'.

They began to walk and talk. Antonio slipped his hand into Sylvie's and laced his fingers through hers.

After a little while they found somewhere to sit near the waterfront.

'So what film are you going to see tonight then?' Sylvie asked as her leg brushed up against Antonio's sending little electric shocks throughout her.

'Well I would take them to a disney film but they would probably gang up on me now. It will probably be some teen angst film probably' he laughed.

'At least there's soda and popcorn' she smiled.

'True. It will just be nice to see them. Laura is difficult at the moment and the kids are stuck in the middle. I back down a lot of the time coz she's still their mother and I don't want them to be disrespectful to her'

Sylvie squeezed his hand. ' These things are never meant to be easy but I'm sure you will all come out of it the other side'

'Are you always such a positive person' Antonio smiled.

'I'd like to think so' she attempted a serious face but then bust out laughing.

'You're so easy to spend time with sylvie'

Sylvie stopped laughing and looked at Antonio who was now leaning closer. She closed the gap and kissed him. He deepened the kiss. Just then a toddler in a pushchair started to cry on the next bench over.

Sylvie shyly pulled back much to Antonio's disappointment.

'hey do you wanna come back to mine for some coffee?'

Antonio's face lit up ' Yeah that would be great'.

 _ **So what do you think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eeeeeeeeeeek getting giddy that I'm writing again :-) thanks for the follows and the feedback. Hope you like the next chapter keep the feedback coming.**_

Chapter 3

Sylvie brought the hot mugs of coffee over to where Antonio was sat on the sofa.

'I really enjoyed lunch and the walk' she said as Antonio took the mugs from her and put them down on the coffee table.

'Yeah so did I. But this is nice too' he took her hand.

Sylvie smiled and leaned in kissing Antonio deeply and shifting her weight towards him. If Antonio had any doubts about Sylvie pulling back before they were certainly put to rest.

Sylvie moved her hands up to around Antonio's neck while he moved his hands to her hips. As Sylvie toyed with the hair at the nape of Antonio's neck Antonio began his own slow torture, occasionally seeking a thumb up under Sylvie's shirt to graze her smooth skin. Sylvie couldn't believe that such a small action could have such an affect on her body. She craved his touch but eventually the need for air gave out and they both pulled back slightly resting their foreheads together breathlessly. Antonio continued to randomly touch the skin under her shirt.

'I feel like a teen again' he laughed 'what are you doing to me Sylvie Brett?' he whispered.

She looked at him hoping to convey her feelings. Sylvie didn't normally fall so easily into bed with men but wanted Antonio and was feeling very much wanted by him.

Antonio began kissing her again slowly and softly gently reaching both hands under her shirt to stroke her hips and back. Sylvie slowly climbed onto his lap to straddle him. She was worried any sudden movements would break this moment. Just then the universe screwed with her and Antonio's phone rang loudly. They froze and looked at eachother as if trying to decide if it was real or not. Sylvie spoke first.

'You erm, you better get that it might be important' she lifted off his lap.

Antonio grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered it. As he did he grabbed hold of Sylvie's hand she smiled back at him.

'Antonio… Oh hi...no I haven't forgotten…. Yeah I was taking them to the movies…..really well put her on...hey what's up...hey your mom's right.. There's no sides Eva it's homework...look bring it with you and we can look at it together but you need to have at least started it before I pick you up..put your mom back on….hi...Yeah I will make sure she does it...we said 5pm...she's not that bad...OK OK erm I'm just I'm the middle of something but I can get there in an hour...Yes an hour it's not even 3pm Laura...OK see you later..bye' Antonio breathed out and turned apologetically to Sylvie.

'I'm really sorry an hormonal pre-teen, homework and a stressed out ex-wife are a bit if a mood killer' he ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

How was such a simple touch driving her crazy. She just wanted to continue where that damn phone call had interrupted them. She knew that wouldn't be fair on Antonio though and opted for caring Brett rather than horny Brett.

'Hey I get it, it's fine' she smiled squeezing his hand.

'It's really not but I appreciate you being understanding. I thought I had a few more hours spare but clearly that's changed although I have to say whatever time I left today I think I would have found it hard so to leave' she looked at him and smiled.

They continued to smile at each other and gently tighten the grip on each others hand.

'When can I see you again he said softly'

'I'm not back on shift till Monday morning. I was going to head to the gym and run a few errands in the morning but I don't have any big plans'

'Great. I'm gonna drop the kids off about 5pm tomorrow. Do you feel like having dinner with me?' he smiled hopefully

'Sounds great'

'Ok I'll make the reservations and text you?'

Sylvie nodded.

Antonio stood up and pulled Sylvie up with him.

'I'm really enjoying getting to know you sylvie' he gave her a slow soft kiss. He reluctantly pulled back to walk towards the door.

They said goodbye and kissed again before Sylvie waved and watched him walk to the end of the corridor and down the stairs. She shut her door and leaned her forehead against it. Well at least she had made plans to head to molly's tonight coz wine and girlfriends were gonna be needed to keep her mind off Antonio.

She heard her phone buzz and opened the text.

'Tomorrow seems a long way away. Can't wait to spend more time with you x'

OK though Sylvie make that lots of wine.

 _ **Hope you liked Chapter 3. Not sure where I'm heading with this atm but enjoying writing them in early dating and loved up chapters. Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the feedback. I'm so giddy about Brettonio that I think when I next see them on TV together I may scream! So haven't decided how long to make this but will keep writing and see what happens.**_

Chapter 4

Sylvie just managed to turn the key to her apartment whilst balancing the groceries and her gym bag. She looked at the clock on her wall as she started to put the groceries away. It was 1pm she hadn't had a text for 4 hours. She wasn't one to normally check her phone but she kept looking at it willing it to make a noise. Antonio had texted her just after 9am.

 _Good morning. Looking forward to tonight x_

She had debated on what to text back for an eternity, finally settling on.

 _Me too x_

She read the messages over and over again as if it was hiding a secret message within it. She didn't even know what to wear tonight. She made herself some lunch and sat down to eat it when her phone made a noise. She opened a text from Antonio.

 _Hi booked a table for 8pm I will pick you up in a cab about 7.30pm. Hope you're having a good day x_

Sylvie read the message again making sure she had read it all. She looked at the clock again. It was great she had time to get ready but 7.30pm was ages away. So he was picking her up in a cab. He obviously was planning on drinking. Where were they going though, what would she wear?

She typed a text and deleted it then another before sending one.

 _My day's going well hope you're having fun. Any clues to where we are going or how I should dress? X_

She put the phone back down finishing off her lunch and surprised that it buzzed again less than a minute later.

 _Yeah having a great time although kids homework today it hard! No clues and I'm not very good with women's clothes but maybe heels x_

Sylvie texted him back.

 _Very funny...seriously no clues? X_

 _You always look beautiful so don't worry x_

 _Flattery will get you everywhere x_

 _I will remember that tonight x_

Sylvie blushed and smiled he was getting confident.

 _See you in a few hrs x_

 _You will x_

Nooooo what was she going to wear! She ran to her wardrobe and took it apart. This was gonna be a nightmare she thought.

She picked up her phone and pressed call.

'Hi' Gabby answered 'How's your weekend off going?'

'It's going pretty well actually. That's kind of why I'm calling' she bit her lip nervously.

There was a pause 'go on'

'I kind of have a date tonight and I don't know where I'm going and I'm stressing out on what I should wear' she held her breath

'Is this a first date?' Gabby asked seriously

'erm….no 2nd well maybe 3rd I dunno' Sylvie babbled.

'how much do ya wanna impress him?' Gabby asked

'what?'

'Is it hi let's be friends or hey come and get it' Sylvie swore Gabby giggled.

'Are you messing with me Dawson?' Sylvie wailed 'this is serious'

'Oh so you're serious about my brother now' she tried to act stern and failed.

'Yes I am serious I….wait how did you know it was Antonio?...Did you talk to him?'

Gabby was now laughing

'No I did not talk to him and what do you mean how did I know? It's pretty obvious!'

'Really?'

'Well it is to me after I have seen the two of you pining for each other the last week'.

'Is this weird for you?' Sylvie asked

'No I'm happy that one of my best friends is dating my brother but just don't divulge too much info you me on your dates remember he is my brother I don't need that image in my head' Gabby laughed.

'When are you going out?' she asked

'7.30pm'

'Thats plenty of time...OK Louie is gonna take a nap in 10mins so I will call for an hour and we will get you looking hot'

Sylvie smiled 'Gabby you're the best'

Gabby and Sylvie had gone through her entire wardrobe but managed to choose a dress that was sexy, pretty and worked for most types of dates. Along with that she had killer heels and matching purse.

Gabby headed to the door.

'Have a great night you're going to knock him dead'

Sylvie laughed 'Thanks Gabby, I really like him you know'

'I know' she smiled

'Right I'm heading back to Matt and Louis and you are going to get ready'

Gabby left leaving Sylvie to head to the shower.

Sylvie looked at the clock it was almost 7.15 she put her lipgloss on and took a look at herself in the mirror.

She had let her hair dry in plaits and later took it out leaving her blonde locks looking tousled with a red floral clip to the side. She wore a black dress with small capped sleeves that cut low to her cleavage and came above her knee. The black dress was covered with large red flowers and she completed her look with black heels, purse and dark eye makeup.

Suddenly her door buzzed.

She picked up the receiver 'Hello'

'Are you ready?'

'Yeah I'll buzz you up'

Sylvie opened the door before Antonio could knock.

'Hi' she looked at Antonio who was wearing a grey suit white shirt and blue tie. He looked amazing.

'Wow...Sylvie you look beautiful' he said as he looked her up and down. Sylvie blushed at the attention his eyes were giving her.

He stepped towards her and gently pressed his lips to hers resting his hands on her arms. He pulled back 'Are you ready to go' she nodded and smiled. Antonio took her hand and they headed down to the cab.

 _ **Hoping to upload the next chapter by tomorrow. Hope you still like it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I keep thinking about what I want to write next. The Fanfiction bug is definitely back loving writing again.**_

Chapter 5

Antonio helped Sylvie out of the cab and kept hold of her hand. He took her into the small restaurant.

'Table for Dawson' he said

They were shown to a table in an alcove that allowed them some privacy.

They were given their menus and left to make their choices.

'Antonio this place is so nice'

'I've always wanted to come but never had the chance some friends of mine said the food is really good so I thought it would be good to try something new'. He looked at her smiling just then the waiter came over and interrupted the moment.

Once they had ordered their food and a bottle of wine they started talking about themselves and work. As they were talking Antonio leaned across the table and took Sylvie's hand slowly rubbing circles over the back of her hand like he had done the other day. Sylvie still couldn't believe that such a small gently gesture could make her body react in big ways. She started to smile as Antonio was telling her about Trudy chewing some rookie out the other day.

'whats got you smiling' he said smiling back

'Hmmm?..Oh just this….you...you're such a great guy, I'm having such a great weekend with you'

Antonio's face beamed 'well the weekend's not over yet'.

They ate their meal sharing each others. As Sylvie came back from a trip to the restroom her chair had been moved next to Antonio's. She sat back down smiling at Antonio's smug look.

'hey hang on did you get closer?' she said making a shocked look.

Antonio draped his arm over the back of Sylvie's chair so he could lightly graze the top of her arm with the tips of his fingers.

'You were too far away and you know I thought if you were closer sharing dessert would be easier. Sylvie giggled and pecked his lips with hers and brought her hand down to rest on Antonio's thigh.

After their meal was over and Antonio had settled the bill they stepped out into the cool night air.

He held her hand 'come on' he said

'where are we going'? Sylvie said walking alongside him.

'you'll see' he smiled

After a short walk they arrived at a bar. They walked in and Sylvie noted there was a live band playing Spanish music with a slow beat.

They ordered drinks and continued to talk and laugh. Sylvie loved the way Antonio kept touching her. He put his hand on her waist, held her hand and tucked a loose hair back behind her ear. He put his mouth close to her ear.

'Dance with me' as he pulled back to look at her face she was grinning from ear to ear.

The melody was slow and Antonio held her hand in his resting his other on her hip. They dancing slowly. Sylvie was beaming and Antonio couldn't help but mirror her expression. He leaned in for a soft kiss. Sylvie took the opportunity to let go of his hand and slide both hands up around his neck. They rested their foreheads against each others.

After a few songs Antonio spoke.

'Do you feel like getting out of here?' he asked.

Sylvie kissed him deeply. 'definitely' she said

They walked hand in hand outside.

'Lets try and get a cab' he said

He hailed a cab and they got in.

'where to?' the cab driver asked.

Antonio looked at Sylvie for the answer.

She put her hand at the top of his thigh 'why don't you show me your apartment' she said

Antonio put his arm round her and gave the driver his address. Then like a teen made out with sylvie the short journey home.

They got out of the cab and Antonio paid the driver. He smiled nervously at Sylvie and held out his hand which she took smiling. Antonio led her into his building and then his apartment. Antonio closed the door began then and looked at Sylvie who looked back at him her eyes filled with desire.

 _ **Chapter 6 coming soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So things are going to start heating up hope you enjoy. Thanks for the comments keep them coming.**_

Chapter 6

Antonio closed the gap between them putting his arms around Sylvie's waist pulling her closer. Sylvie looped her arms around his neck.

'Do you want a coffee?' he asked softly.

'nah I'm good' Sylvie whispered before placing her lips on Antonio's. The kiss started off soft but quickly deepened as Antonio tasted Sylvie with his tongue. Antonio pushing forward causing Sylvie to step backwards and land firmly against the door.

Their lips parted and they looked into each other's eyes panting from the lack of air.

Sylvie kept her eyes locked on Antonio slowly moving her hands under Antonio's suit jacket to help him push it down his arms onto the floor. She gently undid his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. She rid him of his shirt and reached for his belt. Antonio was quicker stopping her hands and holding onto them. He lifted her hands above her head and let go as he slid his hands up her soft calf's to the hem of her dress he lifted the dress up over her head throwing it to the floor. Sylvie suddenly felt a little self conscious and was glad she was wearing her best black bra and black lacy underwear. She bit her lip.

Antonio drank her in. 'You're so beautiful'. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer her hands coming to rest on his chest. He kissed her deeply and desperately leaving her lips to leave hot kisses down her neck and collarbone. Sylvie could feel the pleasure building in between her thighs. She wanted this badly. She ran her hands up and down his chest running the tips of her fingers under the edge of his trousers. Antonio pulled back to look at her his eyes dark with desire.

'Bedroom'

He held her hand as she kicked off her shoes and he did the same. They waked into Antonio's bedroom and he turned and shut the door. As he turned round sylvie was stood inches from him. He picked her up off the floor and began kissing her. Sylvie wrapped her toned legs around Antonio's waist and her arms round his neck toying with the edges of his hair. Antonio walked forward until his legs hit the side if his bed. He lowered sylvie down to the bed covering her lips and neck in kisses. He rested himself on his forearms gently rubbing his arousal through his trousers against Sylvie's underwear. Sylvie reached up to undo his belt and trousers Antonio stopped kissing sylvie long enough to take his trousers and socks off and join her back on the bed. He lay next to her on his side and she turns to face him.

'Hey' she whispered

'Hey' he whispered back

Sylvie leaned forward kissing Antonio slowly and deeply. She hooked her leg over his hip and Antonio let his hand run up it until his hand wars firmly cupping her ass. Sylvie pushed him over to roll on top of him until she was sat up strangling his waist. Antonio held onto her behind firmly with both hands and smiled as Sylvie smiled at him and removed her own bra.

Antonio though she was breathtaking. He sat up keeping sylvie in his lap and began to kiss and nip at her breasts. Sylvie moaned softly at the touch enjoying every minute rocking her hips gently towards him.

Before she knew it Antonio had flipped her onto her back again and removed the rest of his and her underwear. He lay next to her resting his head on his arm using his other hand to run his fingers down from her breasts to between her curls and folds. Antonio rubbed at her clit and gently slipped a finger just within her folds. He could instantly feel how wet she was. He pushed a finger in deeper causing Sylvie to moan and her eye to flutter shut. She turned her body to his and lifted her leg again to rest her knee on Antonio's hip. She stroked and held on up and down his arm as he place a second finger inside her and began to rhythmically slid them in and out as the heel of his hand rested on her clit. Sylvie opened her eyes as she continued to moan.

'Antonio' she begged

'It's OK I'm taking care of you let go' he kissed her slow and deeply.

He felt her moaning against his mouth as she started to contract around his fingers. Sylvie came hard.

'wow' she smiled.

Antonio smiled back as he removed his fingers from inside if her and began kissing her again.

Sylvie reached out and took hold of his large erect penis and began to slid her hand up and down it. Antonio closed his eyes then held her wrist to stop her.

'You're too good at that. I don't need any extra encouragement. It's been awhile'.

They began kissing softly as Antonio climbed on top of sylvie. She parted her legs so his body could rest in between them. He grazed the tip of his manhood along sylvie folds for a moment before he stopped kissing her and looked deeply into her eyes as if asking for permission. She looked at him longingly. He pushed himself deep within her causing her to cry out in pleasure. He waited for a moment to recover and for Sylvie to adjust to his size. He then laced his fingers through her at the sides of her head taking his weight off her with his forearms. He gently slid in and out of her causing both of them to moan with pleasure. Antonio increased his speed and Sylvie wrapped her legs around him locking her heals against his buttocks. Antonio kissed at her lips and neck. The pleasure was too much Sylvie came strongly contracting around Antonio crying out loudly. The feeling of Sylvie coming around him tipping him over the edge and Antonio frantically pumped in and out of her as he exploded crying out her name into her neck.

They slowly stopped their movements kissing each other softly. Sylvie was smiling up at Antonio contently.

'That was amazing' she said

'It really was' he said then mirrored his phrase from a few days before. 'what are you doing to me Sylvie Brett'.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed. I'm of carrying the story on a few more chapters. What do you think?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**OMG! I think the entire brettonio universe just went into melt down after that clip and then those photos. Eeeeeeeeeeek can't wait for that but for now here's my take on their relationship.**_

Chapter 7

As Sylvie started to wake up she tried to register where she was. She was was naked, lay face down on the comfiest pillow with her arm thrown over something moving. As the nights events rushed back to her she felt herself tingle from head to toe at the memory. Wow what a night.

As she opened her eyes the room was dark but from the street lamp filtering through the blinds her eyes adjusted. She was lay on Antonio's shoulder nose to nose with him her blonde locks spilled out. Her arm was lay on his chest and she could feel the rise and fall of his chest. She wanted to stay there all night and day. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy and content. She rubbed gentle circles through the hairs on his chest. She felt his breathing change. His arm came up to wrap around her and pull her closer. He gently kissed the top of her head.

'It's still early' he whispered

'I know..it's not that I want to go but..' she was cut off by him placing a sweet gentle kiss in her lips.

'shhhh I've set the alarm. You can shower here then I'll drive you to your place to get your gear and drop you at work in time for your shift'

Sylvie smiled into his neck he was sweet to have remembered she was in work at 8pm. She could enjoy this a bit more.

The second time Sylvie woke she could smell coffee. She went to get up but felt a little self conscious at walking through his apartment naked. She saw an old CPD t-shirt folded on top of his set of draws she put it on hoping he didn't mind and tip toed bare footed into the kitchen.

'hey' he smiled 'I was gonna bring you coffee in bed'

She stepped closer to him and he put his arms round her waist and kissed her softly.

He handed he a cup of hot coffee but kept an arm round her so she was still close to him.

'I'll get you a towel and you can shower here if you want?'

'That sounds great. Thank you' she smiled

He smiled at her like a puppy dog. He was definitely smitten. He looked down his hand reaching to slip under the hem on the t-shirt to touch her skin as his hand traveled up his hand stopped and his eyes shot up to lock with hers. Sylvie calmly took a sip of the coffee and put in down on the counter stepping out if his arms. Now that Antonio knew that the t-shirt was the ONLY thing she was wearing she headed towards the bathroom asking over her shoulder.

'so are you joining me on the shower?'

Antonio shook his head and smiled ' what are you doing to me Sylvie Brett'.

Antonio found some towels and followed her into the bathroom she was already under the hot water. He pulled his t-shirt and boxers off and pulled back the shower curtain to climb in the tub with her.

She turned around the hot water cascading down her breast and slim figure. He reached for her and kissed her forcefully. Sylvie responded by stroking his growing length until it was full hard.

Antonio picked her up and pinned her against the tiled wall. The tiles were cold on Sylvie's back but the water and Antonio were hot on her body. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and kissing at her neck he drove into her causing them both to stop their movements and cry out.

They moved rhythmically together. Antonio couldn't take much more he kisses and sucked at her breasts and she cried out in pleasure as wave after wave of orgasam hit her. Antonio slipped in and out of her until he cried out into her neck. He continued to gently kiss her as he lifted her down from the wall and reach for the soap and shower head. He gently washed her body as he helped her wash his seed away that was now running down her leg.

He grabbed the towels as he turned the shower off and gently wrapped one around Sylvie's body.

After driving to Sylvie apartment so she could change and grab a bag for her shift he drove her to the firehouse. As they turned the corner sylvie spoke.

'Erm if your rather people didn't see me getting out of your car you can drop me at the corner. I won't be offended' she spoke quietly suddenly unsure of herself.

'would you rather people didn't see us together?' Antonio questioned.

'God no'

'Good' Antonio smiled. He drove right outside just as Gabby and Matt pulled up.

Sylvie was about to lean over for a kiss goodbye but Antonio got out of the car. She did the same as he walked round to her side of the car.

'I had an amazing night with you last night and hoping that it can be a regular thing?' he asked as he put his arms around her waist.

Sylvie smiled 'that sounds like a good plan' she said. She suddenly felt very on show and realised Gabby and Matt as well as Cap and Mouch were watching them as they walked in the firehouse.

'can I get a goodbye kiss' he said searching her eyes.

She smiled again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss to remember. As she pulled back she began playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

'send me your work schedule for the week and we can arrange some dates he said.

'I will...I don't want to but I'm gonna have to go'

'its ok' he gave her another quick kiss.

She held onto his hand as long as she could whilst walking backwards then turned to catch up with Gabby and Matt who were open mouthed. She turned and gave him a shy wave before going in 51.

Antonio got back in the car to head to the precinct. He couldn't stop smiling.

 _ **Well what do you think?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys can I just say a massive thank you for all the reviews. Like I said I haven't written in 15 years and all these positive reviews are giving me such a buzz! Mwah thank you!**_

Chapter 8

Sylvie walked in 51 past Gabby and Matt.

'wooh wooh time out what just happened? Why are you with my brother this early in the morning' Gabby asked

Sylvie blushed and motioned for Gabby to follow her to the locker room.

'women!' matt stated and Gabby rushed after her.

'well?'

'He was just giving me a lift to work from my house'

'Oh?'

'That was after I had stayed at his house and took a shower...I mean so he had to otherwise I would have come to work in that dress you picked out'

Gabby beamed.

'so you and my brother then' she teased gently punching her arm.

'He's such a great guy Gabby...I had such a great night' Sylvie smiled.

'Normally I would want every last detail but this 1 you can keep to yourself...I really don't want to think about my brother in that way'.

Sylvie giggled 'it's OK I get it. All I'm going to say is that I've never had a night like it. I really like him Gabby'

Gabby smiled 'ooooh we could be sisters'

Sylvie frowned 'I think you're jumping the gun. We have been on a few dates and we are having fun'.

'Ok ok' Gabby sighed.

'Come on we need to do a stock check before…'

'ambulance 61, truck 81 squad 3 house fire multiple casualties'

'urgh...it begins' Gabby threw her head back.

Sylvie jogged alongside Gabby to the ambulance. She was so happy she didn't care if they were busy all shift.

 _ **I know it's a short 1 but it's just a little bridging chapter. Got a few ideas for upcoming chapter. Thanks again for the feedback.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I have been so giggly by all the positive feedback. Thank you all so much. Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**_

Chapter 9

Four calls in and Sylvie was starving. Her stomach growled as she restocked the Ambo. Gabby laughed at her 'I'm the same let's go see if anyone's made dinner'

'Agreed! If I don't eat soon I may eat our next patient' they laughed as they headed inside.

Sylvie grabbed a sandwich from the pile that cruz had made and made herself a glass of water. She sat down next to Otis at the table and checked her phone as she ate her lunch.

 _Hope you're having a better day than me. Something has jumped off here. I was hoping to meet for breakfast but that might not happen. Just wanted to send a quick text incase I can't later. Stay safe x_

She was happy and glum all at once. She was so glad he had texted and wanted to meet but now had no way of knowing when she would see him. She paused thinking about what to text.

'Hello? Earth to Sylvie!' Otis waved a hand in front of her face.

She jumped and shook her head 'sorry did you say something'.

Otis smirked 'yeah but clearly you were distracted. So what did you get up to on your weekend off?'

'Ambulance 61, truck 81, squad 3….'

Sylvie grinned back at Otis and shrugged.

'The bell won't save you next time Brett' he teased as they ran out to the truck and ambo.

They didn't get back for another 2hrs. Sylvie started to do some laundry. After she had loaded the washing machine she took her phone out.

 _It's been none stop so far here. Hoping for a quiet hr. Hope ur case is going well. I completely understand so just stay safe & I will catch up with u soon x_

Sylvie hoped it sounded casual but no cold. She didn't want Antonio thinking she was desperate to see him but also wanted him to see her again.

'It will be fine Sylvie' she said to the room.

'What will be fine' cruz said as he came in.

Sylvie thought fast 'oh the washer...I think I might have overloaded it' she lied.

'hey don't worry about it. I got Otis to sit on the lid once to shut it, it was that full, but it was still fine'

Sylvie laughed and made a quick escape.

The shift went by fairly uneventfully. Sylvie yawned at the TV it was 11.30pm Gabby was sat next to her.

'I could really do with getting a few hours sleep' she said as she stood.

'Ok I might crash soon too I'm just gonna finish the movie night'

'Night'

Sylvie checked her phone. Still no messages he must be really busy. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes sleep came quickly.

'Ambulance 61 gunshot victim Police are on seen'

Sylvie and Gabby jogged to the ambulance it was now 1.50am at least she had managed a few hours she thought.

As they pulled up at the scene they noticed a sheet over a body and police everywhere.

'I hope that's not our vic' Gabby said as they got out of the Ambo.

'What have we got' Sylvie shouted over the crowd.

Jay Halstead took a step forward and shook his head.

'He bled out quickly he's gone sorry to bring you out at this time of the night'.

'Not a problem. Is everyone else OK?'

'A few bruised gang members and a few roughed up cops but we are all good.

'Well we'll stick around for a bit to fill out the paperwork so if anyone needs a look over just send them to the back of the Ambo'

'Thanks I will' he headed back to talk to Burgess.

Sylvie was sat in the back of the Ambo filling out a form while Gabby spoke on the radio when she heard Voight speaking.

'Its an order not a request go get checked out!'

'fine!' she heard Antonio say as he appeared at the back of the Ambo.

He was bleeding from a cut his head but looked OK.

'Hey' he said surprised to see her.

'Hey. What happened?' she asked as she jumped down and started to assess his wound.

He laughed 'me and a door had a disagreement. I'm fine. Really!'

'Sit down and I'll be the judge of that' she smiled. Although she didn't want him to be hurt she was glad she could see him.

He sat on the back of the Ambo she stepped in between his thighs and started to clean the wound he stared at her and she smiled.

'what are you staring at Mr?'

'You' he said seriously

'I might make breakfast if you're still free?'

Sylvie smiled 'That sounds great plus I can keep an eye on you incase you have concussion'.

The cut wasn't big once she had cleaned the blood. She put a bandaid on it and gently kissed it.

'All better' she said and looked into his eyes.

Gabby cleared her throat behind them sylvie jumped and blushed.

'Hey sis'

'Hey. Oh sorry was I interrupting?' she teased.

Sylvie tried to say no but Antonio spoke over her 'yeah but it's fine' he smiled.

'Well sylvie if you have finished playing nurse to my poor poor injured brother it's time we headed back' she said as she walked away 'bye Antonio' she shouted over her shoulder.

Antonio stood up and took Sylvie's hand. 'I'll see you in a little while' he took a quick look around and kissed her softly on her lips squeezing her hand. 'I gotta go'

'It's ok me too we don't want Gabby to come looking for us' she laughed. Antonio laughed with her. Sylvie mouthed bye to him as he walked away.

She got into the front of the ambo to Gabby staring at her smirking.

'What?' she laughed

'And you said he wasn't into it. Please!'

 _ **Did you enjoy?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm loving writing again! I wish I had never stopped. I literally can't wait to write and absolutely love my reviews thank you all so much.**_

Chapter 10

Sylvie managed 2 hours sleep before another call and eventually the end of her shift. She was cheery though thinking about her breakfast date.

'See you in another 24' Gabby said as she headed to Matt's truck.

Sylvie waved and looked around. She looked at her watch. They were late off shift she thought he would have been here. He wasn't coming. Something must have happened at work. She checked her phone for messages but nothing. He must be really busy.

 _Hi shifts over. I guess you have been working harder than me. I'm gonna head home for sleep. Will do breakfast another day x_

Sylvie took her bra off and slipped on a vest top and some cotton shorts. She checked her phone for about the 10th time but there were no messages she set the alarm on her phone to wake her after dinner she was so tired she needed a few solid hours sleep.

She climbed under the duvet and laid her head on the pillow. As she started to drifting to sleep she could hear a noise in the distance as she opened her eyes she realised it was the intercom buzzing. She flew out of bed and answered it.

'Hello'

'Did I wake you?'

'Almost but you're forgiven come on up' she pressed the buzzer.

She stood near the door until she heard his footsteps and unlocked the door. Antonio walked in he looked as tired as Sylvie felt.

'I'm sorry about breakfast' he said as he put his arms around her waist sliding them just underneath her vest as they rested on her hips.

'Don't worry about it. Chicago just had a busy night last night. How's the head?' she said as she brushed a hand over the bandaid and laced her fingers through his hair at the back of his neck.

'It's bad. I think I need some first aid. I think CPR would help' he said seriously.

Sylvie laughed and Antonio chuckled. She gave him a sweet gentle kiss.

'See that's what I needed I'm all better' he smiled pleased with himself.

'Have you been up all night?' she asked

'Yeah pretty much'

Sylvie moved her hands from round his neck and took her hand in his.

'Come on' she pulled him towards the bedroom.

As they entered the room Sylvie helped him remove his jacket and his t-shirt. He kissed her deeply.

'Save your energy. You're gonna need it later but for now let's get some sleep'

She pulled away from him and climbed under the duvet.

Antonio chuckled. He removed the rest of his clothing leaving just his boxers on and set his phone and gun down on the nightstand. He climbed in behind her kissing her neck and hair and spooned up to her.

Sylvie closed her eyes laying her hands over Antonio's protective arms.

'Sweet dreams' she whispered.

'They already are' he whispered back.

Sylvie woke half an hour before her alarm went off feeling refreshed and very content. She was still in the same position as when she went to sleep only Antonio's hand was now underneath her vest instead of on top of it.

'Are you awake' he whispered

'Yeah'

He moved his hand up further to cup and caresses one of her breasts while he slowly kissed her shoulder and neck. He pressed himself into her back.

'Antonio?'

'Hmmmm' he answered whilst still kissing her.

'I thought you put your gun on the side table? Or are you just happy to see me' she giggled.

'I'm very happy to see you' he said as he pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her. Sylvie giggled as he kisses her.

As their kissing got more and more heated Antonio slipped a hand through her shorts and underwear he felt how ready she was for him.

'You're wearing too many clothes' he said his eyes dark with desire.

'You too'

He rolled off her so he could take his boxers off. Sylvie slid her shorts and underwear off. As Antonio climbed back on the bed sylvie sat up and pushed him back against the headboard so that he was sitting up.

She reached for his erection sliding her hand up and down him and cupping his balls.

'Sylvie' he moaned warning her he was close.

She stopped her movements and sat in his lap and took off her vest to reveal her breasts. Antonio leaned forward to kiss and gently bite at her breast. Sylvie moaned. Antonio pulled back to look at her. Sylvie put her hand on each of Antonio's shoulders as she positioned herself so that the head of him was at her entrance. She kept her eyes locked with him as she lowered herself down until he was resting deep within her.

'God Sylvie!' Antonio buried his head on her shoulder.

Sylvie began to rock causing Antonio to slide almost out of her and then deep within her. As Sylvie's rhythm increased Antonio didn't think he could hold out much longer. Sylvie sensed he was close and used one of her hands to rub at her clit.

Antonio gripped her ass tighter.

Sylvie threw her head back as her muscles started to tighten around him.

'Antonio!'

'That's it baby!' he came hard.

Sylvie collapsed on top of him breathing heavily on his shoulder.

'I think I need another nap' Antonio sighed.

Sylvie giggled and kissed his shoulder.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**So by request I'm adding some drama hope you enjoy! So I've kind of adapted this next part of the story from the Chicago PD 4x7 and 4x8 so it's gonna play out over the next few again for the feedback!**_

Chapter 11

It had been several weeks since Sylvie had become involved with Antonio and she couldn't be happier. They tried to go out for breakfast once a week. They would watch movies together and Sylvie would cook. Antonio would surprise her and take her out, her favourite place was an ice cream parlor around the corner from Antonio's. And course Molly's. Shifts and cases meant that they might not see each other for a few days and of course there was his children. She had met them before as Sylvie the paramedic friend of Aunt Gabby. They were good kids but she worried Sylvie girlfriend of their dad wouldn't go down well. So she sat worrying in their favourite ice cream parlor waiting for Antonio to show up with Eva and Diego. Antonio had told them a few weeks ago about her. He left it up to them to ask the questions and soon they had asked to meet her.

Antonio walked in the parlor and looked for her she waved mouthing hi. He beamed and waved back Eva and Diego followed behind him as he make his way to the table.

'Hey you been here long?' he asked desperate to kiss her but thought better of it in front of the kids.

'No literally 2minutes' she smiled.

'Hi' she smiled at the children

They smiled back.

Antonio motioned for Eva to sit next to Sylvie and he and Diego slid into the other side of the booth.

'So Eva, Diego this is Sylvie'

Eva was first to speak 'we've met before you work with Aunt Gabby right?' she said

'Yeah that's right I do. I remember you were telling me you might want to study medicine when you're older?'

'You remembered that?' Eva said surprised

'Yeah course. Why wouldn't I?'

'Rob can't even pronounce my name right most of the time and he lives with us!'

Antonio looked surprised 'he lives with you? Since when?'

'I dunno does it matter he's there and he hates us'

'I bet that's not true' Sylvie said worried about where the conversation was headed.

'Are we gonna order?' Diego asked defusing the situation.

'Well that depends?' Sylvie said furrowing her brow.

'On what?' Diego said confused

'Cookies and cream or rocky road?' she smiled.

Diego looked at Antonio who raised an eyebrow.

'Salted caramel' they said together and did a first pump explosion. All four of them burst out laughing.

Antonio handed sylvie a coffee as he sat down next to her on the sofa. They had spent the whole weekend together with Eva and Diego. They were fast becoming friends and Sylvie had laughed so much with them.

'They think you're great you know' he put his arm around her and leaned back on the sofa. Sylvie curled into his side.

'I think they're great too'

He kissed the top of her head. 'I don't know what I've done to deserve you in my life but I'm thankful that you are'

She looked up and smiled at him.

'I like it when our work patterns sync and we get a weekend together' she said

'Me too I wish it happened more often'

Sylvie shrugged 'it is what it is we just have to make the best of our free time together. Neither of us will ever do 9-5'

Antonio nodded but wished there were some way to make more time for his kids and Sylvie.

Antonio gripped the phone tightly in frustration 'Cause Diego's got a cross-country meet, and the nanny's got a class and can't take him. How do you not know this? No, Eva's in SAT prep. Laura, Laura, Laura. Fine. I'll call Gabby or Sylvie, see if they can cover. Yeah.' he slammed the phone down as Erin walked in.  
'Wrong number' he lied.

'Things aren't going so great with your ex, huh?' she guessed

'She's seeing some guy. He's older, rich. They travel a lot. She's basically checked out, mom-wise'. He sighed.  
'Sorry, man'

'Don't worry about it. Hey I gotta make a few call to sort this mess out'.

'I got your back' she smiled

Antonio hung up from Gabby he felt guilty for asking and now she felt guilty for not helping but Louie's social worker was calling so she couldn't help. He dialed Sylvie's number.

'Hey'

'Hi I didn't expect to hear from you this morning. Is everything OK?' she asked concerned.

'Yeah it's...no its not. I'm in a bind. I wouldn't ask. I know it's your day off but Gabby's got a thing with the social worker and I really don't want to let Diego down. I..'

'Ok what's going on?'

He explained the conversation he had had that morning with Laura.

'Ok text me all the details and the address and I will be there'

'Really? Thank you. Please will you explain I wanted to be there.'

'Of course I will he will understand. And you don't have to thank me. I would do anything for you AND for the children' Antonio was surprised at her sudden admission and so was sylvie.

'Erm anyway you better get back to work text me the deatils'

'Ok I will. And Sylvie..'

'Yeah?'

'I hope I don't need to tell you I would do anything for you'

Sylvie smiled

'I'll try and talk to you later'

'Ok bye'

'Bye baby'

What would he do without her he thought.

Stone called after him 'Hey, , uh You happy in Intelligence? I'm making a change in the Investigator's Office. It would be spearheading major investigations, not just Chicago State wide'.  
Antonio looked surprised 'Are you you're offering me'.

'Yeah. Commander's pay, but more Weekends and holidays off, regular your wife more often'.  
'I'm divorced'.  
'Your kids, then and maybe have time for a girlfriend' Stone replied.  
Antonio sighs 'I'm flattered. Seriously. But I'm in the best unit in Chicago'.  
'What if told you sergeant Voight already signed off on you coming over? Window's gonna close fast. Let me know'.

Antonio was taken aback he didn't know what to say. Maybe Sylvie could help. He would swing by the firehouse and see if she had 10 minutes to talk.

He sighed 'All I ever wanted to be was a Chicago cop'.  
'Well, it sounds like you still would be Still bringing down the bad guys, still serving your city, just changing locations' Sylvie offered.  
He nodded 'This guy Stone I like him. He's a straight shooter, doesn't play politics, fights for the right things. I could go to battle with him'.  
'How often can you say that about somebody?' she gave him a soft smile.

'Yeah' He said thoughtfully.  
Sylvie thought about what she should say next 'You also got to think of this as a life question, not just a job question, you know? I mean, would the hours be normal?'

'Normal-ish, not like Intelligence hours'.  
Sylvie didn't want to influence his decision. 'Only you can decide but either way I will still be here and so will the kids'.

'Diego...his race I meant ask how did it go?' he asked feeling guilty.

'He won. He wanted to tell you himself so you don't know and I'm not meant to show you this until you know' she showed him a picture of Diego on her phone with a medal around his neck and then a video showing the last 20 seconds of the race when Diego crosses the finishing line.

'Thanks for this it means a lot' he wanted to kiss her but this was her place of work and he knew she was professional.

'Anytime. Are we meeting after shift?'

'Yeah. Pancakes my treat' he smiled.

'Great stay safe and see you in about 18 hours'.

'You will' he winked at her as he left.

Sylvie contemplated Antonio's job offer. The hours sounded good but she wanted Antonio to be happy. If leaving intelligence would make him miserable then it wasn't worth it however if he wanted a new challenge maybe he could see more of Eva and Diego as well as her if he took Stone up on his offer.

As Chief Bowden walked in Gabby stood up.

'Chief! Is it true? There's someone at large targeting cops?'

The Chief nodded his head 'All of you listen I know that this is a firehouse but we are still people in uniform and this maniac might not stop to check what's embroidered on your shirt so just stay vigilant and stay safe'.

Sylvie swallowed hard. She knew Antonio's job was dangerous but the threat of someone targeting cops terrified her. She had fallen for Antonio and although she hadn't said it to him yet she was completely in love with him and could not imagine him not being in her life.

Get a grip Sylvie and focus on your job she thought.

The alarm shook her back to reality.

'Ambulance 61 multiple officers down suspected gunshot wounds condition unknown. Police have secured the area'

Gabby and Sylvie jumped up.

Casey eyed Gabby.

'Stay safe' Bowden shouted after them. He had an uneasy feeling watching the Ambo drive away.

 _ **Some drama is going to follow. Hope you like it.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**i seriously don't know what happened before but that you to all who messaged to let me know it was filled with random text.**

 _ **Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been putting trees up, getting costumes ready for plays and dealing with the elf. Anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter.**_

It took ambulance 61 less than 5 minutes to reach the scene. As they pulled up so did 2 other ambulances. There were several police cars and officers in an alleyway between rows of high rise buildings.

'I'll start assessing injuries' Sylvie said

'I'll grab the gear' Gabby replied

Sylvie passed 2 officers who were beyond help as she ran towards a third whose partner was frantically doing chest compressions. She took in the amount of blood that had come from the neck wound and the fixed pupils of the officer.

'HEY!...HEY!' she shouted until the officer's partner looked at her.

'You need to help him!' he said still doing chest compressions.

'What's his name?'

'Officer Daniels...Robert..he likes Bobby'

She put her hands over his and waited for him to look at her.

'Bobby's gone now you did all you could'

He stopped his compressions and looked at officer Daniels.

'I'm sorry Bobby' he said and began to cry.

Gabby came over and Sylvie shook her head.

'I need help here'. The other ambulance crews had their hands full so Gabby and Sylvie jogged towards the officers. They were a few feet away when the officer that shouted them took a bullet to the head.

'Shooter on the roof!' yelled another officer as bullets from the shooter began to rain down and the uninjured officers began firing back.

'So' Jay starts as he sits down on the booth of a cafe with Erin and Antonio 'we were at this bar' he laughs

'No no no...start from the beginning' Antonio buts in smiling.

'Ok so we..' suddenly the radio cracks into life.

'Every available officer multiple shots fired shooter still on scene repeat shooter still on scene...I've got Ambo crew and civilians here...get me some help God damn it!'

The 3 look at each other and jump up running for the door.

'Sylvie we gotta move!' Gabby screams as Sylvie checks the pulse of the officer next to her. The bullets have moved a fraction to the left of them giving them a second to check the fallen around them.

Sylvie nods and the run towards the next officer who is writhing in pain on the ground.

'Get out of here. You're gonna get killed' the officer shouts.

'Hey we're not leaving you' Gabby shouts as the bullets begin to sound closer.

'Gabby!' Sylvie shouts

They grab hold of the officer between them and drag I'm behind a set of dumpster.

They crouch down and cover their heads bullets flying.

'God damn it where is our back up we're dying here!' the officer screams into his radio.

Sylvie tries to see what's happening but soon regrets looking.

'What did you see?' the officer asks

'Over half down'

'Over half? There were 25 officers on scene!'

She looks out again. The bullets have slowed now but they are still being fired. The shooter taking his time to line up his shots. She looks up to the roofs.

'OMG! There's not 1 shooter… there's a gang of 5 their moving down the fire escapes we need to get out of here'

Gabby has just finished wrapping the officer's leg and given him an injection for the pain.

The gang drew the officers fire while the men coming down the fire escape began to walk up to injured officers and execute them.

'You need to go now! My name is Geoff Lewis. My wife's name is Kate. You need to tell her that I love her and I thought of her till the end'

Sylvie started shaking her head

'Tell her you love her tonight we're not leaving you. Come on you're gonna have to stand it's gonna hurt like hell but you'll be alive'

'Sylvie he's gonna bleed out faster if he stands' Gabby said looking round at the gang continuing to advance.

'He's dead if he doesn't move. I'm not arguing get the hell up' she was getting worried now she wouldn't leave him but she didn't want to die. He nodded.

Gabby and Sylvie helped him on his good leg and positioned themselves under his arms. They kept low behind the bins.

Officer Lewis spoke

'If we can make it down that alleyway there's an abandoned building we could barricade ourselves in there'. The paramedics nodded

'On 3...1, 2, 3'

They ran as fast as they could. It wasn't long before they could feel and hear bullets flying past. Sylvie felt a sharp stich in her side. She needed to hit the gym more she decided.

Suddenly Gabby screamed and stopped.

'Gabby?' Sylvie yelled

''I'm shot' Sylvie looked round they were still advancing on them although the other officers were distracting them.

'Gabby Dawson suck it up and move your ass do you hear me!' Sylvie screamed

Gabby nodded and kept moving.

They reached the door of the building and pushed it open. They saw another room off the main room and decided to wait there.

Sylvie helped officer Lewis to sit up near the door where he insisted on being put as he readied his weapon. Next she saw to Gabby.

She had been shot in the shoulder but luckily it was a through and through.

'I'm sorry I yelled I just didn't want to lose you out there'

Gabby smiled 'You should be a drill Sergeant'

She looked like she was gonna pass out.

'Hey hey I can do more yelling if your gonna go to sleep'

'sorry' she noticed sylvie wince

'Hey are you hurt?' Gabby said waking up a bit more.

Sylvie chuckled 'Only my pride is hurt..I've got a stitch from our jog. I need to hit the gym more' Gabby smiled 'you will have to go to Antonio's'. Sylvie smiled.

'I'm gonna check on officer Lewis. You OK for a minute?' Gabby nodded.

As she walked over to the other side of the room she could see he was beginning to fade.

'Lewis stay with me. Tell me about your wife'

He shakes his head 'They're getting closer. Can you hear? If I pass out you need to take my weapon. There's 5 rounds left'. He grabs her hand and puts it over the gun and Sylvie looks at him in pure horror.

'Listen to me you just shoot at anyone who comes through that door you keep your friend alive and you tell Kate...tell her she's the only one I ever loved and I'll always be with her'

'Don't quit on me now Lewis. Back up will be here soon just hold on'

He holds onto her arm 'Please tell her' she nods.

His hand loosens and drops and he stops breathing. Sylvie shuts her eyes tight blocking everything out until she hears the sound of more gunfire. She opens her eyes and runs to Gabby who has gone into shock.

'Gabby there close we need to move you to the corner of the room come on'. Gabby nods.

Sylvie propped Gabby up behind some boxes in the far corner of the room. She looked at the gun and then at Gabby.

'Is that Lewis' gun?' she asked quietly.

Sylvie nodded 'He didn't make it' she said softly.

Gabby put her hand in Sylvie's and squeezed it.

'It's gonna be ok' Sylvie said

Just then she head the main door being kicked in and several feet running towards the room they were in. She squeezed Gabby's hand tighter as she held the gun up in her shaking hand she could hardly breath with panic. A sob escaped from Gabby.

'POLICE! SHOW YOURSELVES!'

'Antonio?' Sylvie shouted

'Lower your weapons' he shouted at the other officers behind him as he ran towards Sylvie and Gabby.

He took the gun from Sylvie's shaking hand.

'It's ok it's over'

'Gabby's been shot' she says urgently her inner paramedic talking over.

'Get us some help in here' Antonio shouts.

He picks Gabby up. And carries her to the gurney that the crew are bringing through the door.

'You're gonna be ok sis' he kisses her head.

'I'll ride along'

Gabby shook her head and removed her mask 'no you need to drive the Ambo back. I'm fine' the paramedic puts the mask back on her.

Sylvie kisses her head.

'We've got her. She's gonna be fine'

'I'll meet you at med' Gabby nods as they wheel her away.

'Go with her'

'I need to wrap up here but I'll ring Matt. Come here' he wraps his hands around her.

'I thought I'd lost you' he whispered

'How bad is it out there' she asked

'Bad'

He pulled back and put his hands on her waist and frowned. He looked down and pulled his right hand away from her to see it covered in blood. Antonio pulled back her jacket and shirt that are soaked in blood to reveal a gunshot wound.

'Sylvie? Baby?' Antonio starts to panic.

'Get me some help over here!'

'Antonio I'm really cold' he catches her as she collapses.

Jay appears 'All the ambos have taken the first wave of injuries…what the hell! is she OK?'

'No she's been shot how close is the second lot of ambos'

'15 minutes out'

'Jay she can't wait 15 minutes' the panic clear in Antonio's voice.

Jay nodded he turns to Erin 'Get the car now!'

Antonio cradled Sylvie in the back seat of the car as the sirens ring loudly in his ears.

'Come on baby please don't do this'

Sylvie started to come round a little whispering.

'Tell Kate Lewis loved her..he thought of her till the end'

'Ok ok baby we'll tell her just stay with me'

'Antonio?'

'Yeah baby?'

'And I thought of you' her eyes rolled back.

'Sylvie!' Antonio cried 'Sylvie!'

 _ **Well I promised you drama. Was that dramatic enough? Let me know what you thought.**_


	13. Chapter 13

So are you all enjoying the drama? Here's chapter 13 keep the feedback coming I absolutely love all the comments.

Erin pulled up in front of med and Jay jumped out.

'We need some help over here!'

Jay opened the car door and helped Antonio lift her out and place her on a gurney.

'Jay what happened?' Will asked his brother.

'Gunshot wound. She passed out'.

Will checked that sylvie was still breathing and has got a pulse as Maggie ran out.

'We gotta move'

They rush her inside as Maggie directs them.

'We're going to Baghdad people'

Antonio tries to follow them but Maggie stops him.

'Let them work. Is there anyone we can call?'

'Erm someone needs to phone 51. Is Gabby ok'

'She's fine Matt and Boden are on their way she's being stitched. What about Sylvie any family?'

Antonio shook her head 'She only has me'.

Maggie nodded 'Then she's lucky to have you' she said as she went back in the room.

Antonio stood with tears in his eyes.

Erin looked at Jay who looked equally as worried. She put her hand on his back.

'Erm I er just need to know that Gabby is OK but I er don't want to leave Sylvie'

Erin nodded 'Of course I'll go and find her and tell her that Matt's on his way'

Antonio nodded but kept his eyes fixed on the room. Erin looked at Jay before she left motioning for him to stay with Antonio. Jay put his arm around his friend and gripped his shoulder.

Erin entered the cubicle as Gabby's arm was put in a sling.

'Lindsey is Antonio OK?' Gabby asked looked worried.

Erin nodded.

'He asked me to check in on you he's down the hall. Look Gabby there's no easy way to tell you this but Brett was shot and she's in a bad way'.

Gabby felt sick and shook her head.

'What do you mean shot? There were more shooters? I thought the scene was secure. I thought you got them all?'

Erin nodded 'We did but she was shot before you entered the abandoned building but I don't think she knew'.

Gabby was trying to process the information.

'How are you doing?'

Gabby just stared and furrowed her brow.

'I just can't just can't believe it. She said she had a stitch. I need to see her'

Gabby tried to get up but the nurse blocked her.

'If they're working on her you won't be allowed in. I need to observe you for a few hours but if your sats behave you can go home tonight'

Gabby nodded. She looked back at Erin.

'Antonio?'

'He's trying to hold it together'

Just then Matt walked in followed by Bowden

'Gabby? My God are you OK?'

'Matt….I…' she burst into tears. Matt ran to her putting his arms arms around her making soothing sounds.

Erin turned to the chief.

'Cheif can I talk with you?'

They stepped into the corridor.

'Is everything OK detective?'

Erin looked in the direction of Antonio and Jay. Bowden followed her eyes.

'Detective who's in that room'

'Its Brett' Erin replied looking at him.

Bowden looked horrified. He looked back at the men then turned and nodded to Erin before he made his way over. Erin followed.

'Antonio Matt's with Gabby she's fine they are gonna release her soon. The chief's here'.

Antonio looked at the Chief with tears in his eyes.

'They erm...they're still working on her'

The Chief clenched his jaw and put his hands on his hips and turned to Erin.

'What the hell happened?'

Erin recalled the events as she knew them to the chief.

'I'm sure Gabby will be able to fill in the blanks' he nodded.

Maggie opened the door and motioned for Antonio to come in.

As Antonio entered the room his heart broke. Sylvie was a pale grey colour and the blood on her skin only added to how terrible her colour was. She was bagged and Antonio watched as April rhythmically squeezed the bag to keep her breathing. The monitors were steadily beeping and there was blood all over the floor. IV drips covered her arms administering drugs, fluids and blood. Antonio put his hand to his mouth to nervous rub against his day old stubble.

'Is….is she gonna make it?' he asked Will not taking his eyes off her.

'She's lost a lot of blood. We couldn't get the bullet out so we are about to take her to surgery if you'll consent to it. Sylvie has you down as next of kin'.

Antonio looked at Will. He remembered Sylvie asking a few weeks ago as she had updated her personal file at work if she could put him down as her emergency contact but had obviously put him down for everything. He was grateful it was him making the decisions about her health care and no-one else. He finally nodded at Will's request.

'We'll take her up now and get you to sign the paperwork. There's a waiting area up there. She's young, she's strong she's got a good chance of getting through this' he said

Antonio nodded unable to speak. He took her hand in his and held it tight pressing his lips to it and tears flowed silently dowk his cheeks.

'Here's the form, I'm sorry we need to move now' Antonio gently put her hand down and took the form signing it.

They quickly left the room with Sylvie Antonio followed them to the elevator closely followed by Bowden, Jay and Erin.

'There won't be enough room in the elevator. I will come and find you when the surgery is over' Will said taking a glance at his brother who looked concerned for the paramedics well being.

Antonio kept his eyes on Sylvie as the elevator doors closed praying that it wouldn't be the last time he saw her alive.

The next chapter will be up soon.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Are you all enjoying the drama? Trying to update as quickly as I can but Christmas concerts and things have taken over. A big thank you to all who have left feedback! It has given me such a boost to know people actually like what I write :-)**_

The waiting room was silent. Most of 51 were there apart from Gabby and Matt. Gabby had been discharged an hour earlier. Matt had been up to offer his support to Antonio, to get an update on Sylvie and to reassure him Gabby was OK. Erin had to return to work but had left Jay with Antonio who had promised to update her as soon as he knew anything.

Antonio sat on an uncomfortable chair with his elbows resting on his knees his hands clenched and his mouth resting on his fists.

Will walked in and scanned the room full of people until his eyes rested on Antonio.

Antonio stood up unsure of how to read Will and praying she was alive. Jay stood up next to him as did Bowden. The rest of 51 sat up straighter waiting for news.

'She's been out of surgery an hour I would have come to find you sooner but we had some trouble weaning her off the vent but she's breathing on her own now'

Antonio looked up and closed his eyes letting out a breath.

'We hoped she would have been awake by now from the sedation but her body has been through a lot and we are not yet at the point where we are really concerned but we will be monitoring her over the next 4 hours to check on her level of consciousness and may need to run more scans'.

Antonio could feel the fear building again.

'Are you saying that she might not wake up?' his eyes red and filling again with unshed tears.

'No not at this stage but I would be less concerned about her recovery if she wakes within the next 4 hours'

Antonio nodded trying to digest the information.

Bowden spoke next.

'So if she wakes will she be ok? Make a full recovery?'

'We were able to locate and remove the bullet which has left some damage which I need to speak to Sylvie about but yeah there's no reason why she can't continue doing the things she's always done before'.

Bowden nodded seeming satisfied but Antonio's was still concerned.

'Can I be with her while you wait for her to wake' he asked.

'Of course but unfortunately the rest of you will have to wait'

Antonio turned to everyone.

'I really do appreciate everyone being here and I know Sylvie will but go home guys and get some sleep and I will keep you updated'.

Bowden nodded 'Antonio's right go home and get some rest' he turned to Antonio 'I'll go when she wakes'

Jay nodded 'Me too'.

Antonio nodded back and followed Will.

Will opened the door and Antonio followed him into the private room where Sylvie was lying still with a nasal tube providing some oxygen on her face and various iv drips, a blood pressure and heart rate monitor attached to her. Her colour had improved and although all the equipment looked overbearing Antonio was grateful to hear the steady beep of her heart on the monitor.

He walked over and gently place his hand over her hand that was canular free rubbing his thumb in circles over the back of it.

Will stepped closer to the bed to look at her chart.

'What are you not telling me about the surgery Doc?' Antonio asked his eyes finding it difficult to leave Sylvie's face.

Will sighed.

'I didn't want to talk about it in front of everyone. When we found the bullet it had caused some damage and bleeding that we were struggling to get under control. In the end we had no choice we had to remove one of Sylvie's ovaries and one fallopian tube'.

Antonio looked horrified at this news. They had never spoken about kids and with him already having Eva and Diego he selfishly has avoided having that conversation not that sylvie had tried to bring it up but now the thought of her not being able to carry a child of his upset him.

'Does that mean she won't be able to have children in the future?' he asked now looking at Will.

Will shook his head 'Not necessarily she's still got another ovary and tube and her womb wasn't affected. It just means that she may struggle to conceive. Her chances have been halved and without some intervention like ivf it may be a long shot'

Antonio nodded he didn't know how Sylvie would take this news but right now he just wanted her to wake up.

'I will be back in a little while to check on her as will the nurses but if you need anything or are worried the nurses station is just out the door and the buzzer is there'

'Thank you Doc'

Will nodded as he left the room Antonio stepped closer to the bed and kissed the top of Sylvie's head his lips lingering long enough for his tears to drip onto her head. He pulled a chair closer and took her hand in his and began to rub circles over the back if her hand.

'Sylvie? It's me. You're, you're scaring the hell out of me. I need you to wake up. There's so much I need to say to you I don't know why I haven't said it before. Please baby I can't loose you' he took his other hand and started to tuck strands of her hair behind her ears and stroke her forehead. He sat in silence praying over and over for her to wake.

Almost 2 hours had passed. Will had been in and several nurses but there had been no change. Antonio kissed her hand for the millionth time and continued to trace a circle pattern with his thumb on the back of her hand. When very lightly he felt her tighten her grip. He sat upright.

'Sylvie? Baby? I'm right here….try and open your eye's'

After a minute Antonio thought that maybe he had imagined it when she tightened grip even more on his hand and she furrowed her brow.

'It's ok you're at med I'm right here don't be scared' he spoke in soothing tones.

Sylvie opened her eyes blinking slowly looking confused and taking in her surroundings. Her eyes finally rested on Antonio who looked like hell and had tears in his eyes. She tried to wade through the fog in her mind but she couldn't remember why she was in hospital the last thing she remembered was Gabby.

She tried to speak but no words came out.

Antonio recognised her struggle.

'It's ok you've had a tube down your throat here try some water' he brought the straw to her mouth and she gratefully sipped.

She tried to speak again but her voice was very horse.

'Gabby?'

'It's OK she's home with Matt they stitched her up she's fine. It's you that gotten everyone worried'

Sylvie looked confused.

'You were shot you're at med you had surgery just over 3 hours ago. I thought you would never wake up' he said seriously.

Just then Will walked in 'Good you're awake! How do you feel?' he asked.

'Confused' she said still trying to remember when she was shot.

Will checked her sats.

'You're gonna need lots of rest and support over the next few weeks but you're lucky to be alive and I have no doubt you will make a full recovery. Has Antonio discussed the surgery?'

Sylvie looked at Antonio who looked worried.

'She just came to as you came in doc so we haven't had that conversation yet'.

Will looked at Antonio as if to gage who he wanted to tell Sylvie but Antonio spoke quickly.

'Maybe if all her obs are OK you could give us a few minutes?'

Will nodded and checked her vitals.

'Everything looks good. I'm going to speak to the nurse I'll be back in a little while if you need anything'.

'Thanks doc' Antonio nodded.

'Thanks' Sylvie said although she was still confused as to what had occurred.

When Will closed the door Antonio squeezed Sylvie's hand bringing her back to reality. She looked at Antonio who was kissing her knuckles again. He really did look like hell.

'You've been worried about me' it was more of a statement than a question.

He half laughed half sobbed 'you have no idea' he said seriously 'I thought I had lost you'.

'Hey I'm ok' she said softly 'I'll be back to driving you crazy in no time' she joked.

'Sylvie if I've never made it clear enough before I just need to tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I...I really don't know what I would have done if things had been worse today. You and the kids they mean everything to me. When I was with Laura I cared for her and thought it was love but with you it's so much more than I have ever had with anyone. What I'm trying to say is please never scare me like that again' they both smiled at his last sentence.

'And I hope you know how much I love you' silent tears fell down her cheeks and Antonio stood up to kiss her softly on the lips as his tears mixed with hers.

As he sat back down Sylvie tried to adjust herself on the bed but felt a sharp pain which caused her face to pinch and to suck in.a breath.

'Are you OK?' Antonio's voice etched with concern.

'Yeah just forgot I was shot' she smiled.

'What happened? The last thing I remember is you coming in and taking the gun. When was I shot?'

'You were shot before I got there. Matt said Gabby told him you said you had a stitch but actually you had been shot. You must have been so pumped on adrenaline and worrying about Gabby and Lewis that you weren't thinking about yourself which actually sounds just like you' he smiled.

'I got the feeling that my surgery wasn't straight forward?' she asked worry sounding in her voice.

Antonio looked down and back up and picked up her hand again.

'Antonio whatever it is just tell me' she said softly.

'Will said you were bleeding out a lot in surgery from the damage the bullet had done...he tried to repair the damage but had to remove the..the damage' he was having a hard time saying this to her.

Sylvie gripped his hand 'Hey it's ok. I'm your tough girl remember' she smiled. He smiled back.

'They had to remove a tube and an ovary. Your womb is fine but you now have 50% less chance of having a baby in the future without help from a doctor' he looked at her.

Sylvie looked down and breathed out 'Well that was a lot to take in...but not as bad as the build up to you telling me'

'I'm so sorry baby I know we never spoke about kids but Will said it doesn't mean you can't just it may be a bit more challenging'.

Sylvie looked at him and smiled 'I always imagined kids in my life. When I was at to marry Harrison I thought the next stage would be a baby'

'And now?'

'I can't say I've given it much thought up until now. I kinda fell for you a long time ago and with that made my peace with that I would never have a child of my own'

Antonio looked confused 'Why do you say that?'.

'You have Eva and Diego and I assumed you wouldn't want to start again with a baby. I kinda like to think that Eva and Diego are becoming close to me and I know I'm not their mom but their friendship means a lot to me. You and I are in a good place with work and that's enough for me. I'm not like you I don't have family around so having you and the kids is more than I could ask God for'

Antonio smiled through tears

'You're such an amazing person Sylvie. Me and the kids we are your family don't ever doubt that. Maybe in the future, God willing, it would be nice to hold a baby of our own'

Sylvie started to silently cry at his words. Antonio stood up and gently hugged and kissed her relieved that she was going to be ok.

 _ **Sorry the updates are taking so long. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry this update took so long but Christmas took over. Happy new year everyone! Hope you're enjoying**_.

Antonio walked quickly through the corridors of the hospital until he came to Sylvie's room. He had had a busy 24hours at work but wanted to call in with a sub for Sylvie's dinner since she hated the hospital food so much. As he opened the door he smiled at the sight before him Eva was sat on the bed painting Sylvie's nails she had an earphone in 1 ear from her ipod and Sylvie had the other 1 in. Sylvie eyes were closed and her head tilted back on the pillow.

'Hey! What are you doing here?' he smiled

Sylvie opened her eyes and pulled out the earphone as Eva paused the music and looked up.

Eva shot a worried look at Sylvie.

'I just wanted to make sure sylvie was ok'

Sylvie was now looking sternly at Eva and he caught Eva giving a pleading look to Sylvie.

'Did your mom drop you here?' he asked.

'Erm yep' she said unconvincingly she looked away busying herself with the Polish.

'Eva!' Sylvie said firmly.

Antonio looked confused 'whats going on?' He looked from sylvie to Eva.

Eva bit her lip and shrugged looking down. He looked at Sylvie.

'You said your dad dropped you off?' Sylvie said.

Sylvie realised Eva was starting to fidget more and get upset. Antonio looked like he was getting mad. She decided she needed to take control quickly.

'Alright I am the sick one here so I don't need to get stressed' she half joked 'lets just be honest with each other and then no one needs to get upset...OK?' she looked sternly at Antonio who held his hands up in defeat.

'I really wanted to come and see you I was worried' Eva looked at Sylvie with tears in her eyes.

'But sweetie not that I don't love you here but you don't need to worry...you saw me the other day you know I'm fine...what else is going on?' Sylvie looked concerned.

'I like being with you...you're nice with me and not just because you're with dad'

'That's true I love you and your brother and we have a lot of fun hanging out together'

Eva nodded.

Sylvie pushed while Antonio let her take the lead.

'What else?'

'I hardly see mom anymore it's just us and the nanny...but..' she paused and looked at Antonio.

'Eva I'm not mad I just worry about you taking buses by yourself. Please tell us what's wrong' Antonio said calmly.

'She keeps leaving!' she said now letting the tears fall.

'I know you didn't ask to spend this much time with a nanny and I wish there was a way you could stay with me more'

'It's not even the nanny...Jill is OK…You know mom goes out most nights now and Jill couldn't watch us last weekend and mom and Rob had this thing planned so it was just me and Diego from Friday afternoon till Sunday afternoon' she looked at her father worried at his reaction.

'Eva she left you alone?' Antonio could feel his blood pressure rising.

Eva nodded and started to sob Sylvie sat up putting an arm round her and Antonio walked over pulling her into a hug looking at Sylvie with concern which she mirrored back.

'Eva you know I would have come for you why didn't you call?'

'Because Sylvie was in here and me and Diego agreed that it wasn't fair on you'

'It doesn't matter you, Diego and Sylvie are all important to me and no one takes priority over anyone else we could have worked it out. Just promise me in future you let me know about everything'.

He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back 'ok dad'.

'Is there anything else I need to know?'

'Diego and I….we erm...we hate Rob and mom isn't mom anymore'

'Has he hurt you?' the blood starting to boil in him.

'No nothing like that but he will say things to us...mean things...he just basically doesn't want us there...and we don't want to be there...why are we there?' she asked

'Your mom wanted you to live with her and I was scared if I fort her on the matter I might loose you altogether so I agreed to what she wanted'

'But that's not what she wants now' she said in a huff.

Antonio nodded 'OK I will sit down with your mom and have a serious discussion with her. OK?'

'Ok but can I stay with you this week?'

'Sure' he smiled hugging her again and letting the silence linger for a few minutes.

'Anyway' Sylvie said changing the subject

'Guess who is well enough to leave tomorrow?'

They all smiled.

'Really that's great baby'

They chatted some more before Antonio had to return to work and drop Eva at home to collect some belongings with the promise of collecting her later.

It was 10.30pm and Sylvie was reading through a magazine for the millionth time when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and beamed.

'Hi!'

'Hey you sound happy' he chuckled.

'You would be if you were leaving hospital tomorrow. I can not wait to escape!'

He laughed at her.

'How are you doing? I miss you you know'

Sylvie smiled 'I miss you too. I'm doing OK. Sore still but once I'm stood up or sat down I'm not too bad it's the in between bit that I don't like. Hey how's Eva doing?'

Antonio let out a sigh 'she's in bed, Diego too. Laura was there when. I got back'.

Sylvie winced 'was it bad?'.

'She was civil at first asked if you were feeling better asked about my new job offer….then things took a slide'.

'Really? What happened?'

'I called her out on leaving the kids'

'And?'

'And she basically went crazy. She said I had all the freedom to go out with you as I pleased and she was trapped'

'Oh God!'

Antonio nodded 'I may have lost my temper a little'

Sylvie crindged.

'Did the kids hear all this?'

'No just the last part where we had calmed down and I told her what Eva said then Eva walked in and shouted at her….Laura said they didn't appreciate her and maybe some time away from her is what everyone needs….basically I have got the kids until she asks for them or they want to go home'.

'Wow!'

'How are the kids?'

Antonio sighed 'They are pretty upset. I ordered some pizza in Eva had a good cry. They never asked for any of this. Sorry it's not really what you want to hear when your excited to come home'.

'Hey that's not true. No I don't want to hear that the kids are hurting but that's because I care about them. Good and bad I'm here for it all… you know that right?'

'I really do love you. I still can't believe you want me and all my mess' he joked

'well….your kinda easy on the eyes so that helps if you weren't you'd be in trouble'

Antonio laughed out loud.

'What time do you break free tomorrow?'

'Erm….not sure they said I need to be assessed by a doctor and wait for discharge papers...I wouldn't think it would all be quick you know how these things go'.

'Call me and I'll try and pick you up'

'Don't be silly you have the kids and work I'm quite capable of getting myself home besides Gabby said she would call and if I hadn't already made out home she would give me a ride'

'Still call me when you get released….please?'

'I will but like I said not for a ride you have to much to do'.

Antonio yawned.

'You sound tired sweetie why don't you get some sleep'

'I miss you in my bed it's too lonely'

Sylvie smiled 'Is that so! Well you will have to miss me a bit longer...go get some sleep that's an order'

'Yes mame'

'Love you'

'love you babe night'

'Night'

 ** _I will update the next chapter quicker than this one hope you're enjoying keep the feedback coming I love reading all your comments._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I love the feedback guys thank you it really gives me a boost!**_

Sylvie sat impatiently on a chair next to the bed checking her watch for the millionth time. When was she going to be released? She was sure time has started to go backwards. As if reading her thoughts Dr Will Halstead put his head round the door.

'You look anxious to leave' he smirked.

Sylvie nodded.

'Not that I don't appreciate what you and everyone here has done to help me back on my feet but if I don't get out of this room...this hospital….soon….I may loose it' she half joked.

'Did I tell you we need to observe you for another week?' he tried to act serious.

'You're so not funny' she smiled.

'Joking! Don't attack me' he held his hands up in mock defence.

'Paperwork is ready, you've been given your prescription for pain meds. Don't overdo it! You need to take it easy no heavy lifting and you need to be assessed before I sign a form to say your fit for duty'

'Ok I will take things slowly but I'm honestly feeling so much better. Thank you so much for everything Will'

'You're welcome Sylvie I would say anytime but in future just bring in the patients don't become one' he laughed.

Just then Gabby and Matt appeared at the door with a wheelchair.

'Hi Doc can I spring her from her prison now?'

'What are you doing here?' Sylvie said surprised to see them.

'Antonio and I knew you wouldn't call so I called the hospital this morning to check your discharge time. There was no way we were going to let you take a cab. Antonio would have been here but I'm still on medical leave and Matt's off shift so it seemed silly for him to come out of work when I could collect you'

Sylvie smiled.

'See everyones looking out for you just look after yourself too' Will said

'Have fun escaping and call if you need anything!'

'Thank you Will'

'Come on girl hop in and Matt will take you for a spin'

Gabby picked up Sylvie's bag with her good arm but matt took it straight off her throwing it over his shoulder.

'I'm a cautious driver but if it's speed you're after give me a nod and I will floor it' Matt joked.

Gabby and Sylvie giggled at him.

'Thanks for this guys'

'What are friends for' Matt smiled.

Matt and Gabby took Sylvie back to her apartment. They had offered to take her to Antonio's but she needed new clean clothes and didn't want to put any pressure on Antonio.

Matt had ran to the store on the corner to pick up milk and bread while Gabby helped her get settled. Gabby put the remote pain meds and water on the coffee table next to her.

'Do you need anything else?' Gabby asked

'Yes! Sit with me!'

Gabby smiled she sat down next to Sylvie on the couch.

'How's the shoulder?' Sylvie asked

'It's good' she took it out of the sling and moved her arm around.

'A few more physical Therapy sessions and I can lose the sling. I just can't wait to be able to pick Louie up again in both arms. Matt's been so sweet and I really appreciate him but I can't wait to not be reliant on him'

'I know what you mean I'm not use to sitting still so much' they took hold of Sylvie's hand and squeezed it.

'You saved my ass Brett I won't ever forget what you did for us that day' Gabby started to sob on her words. Sylvie's eyes started to fill and she could feel a lump forming in her throat.

'You getting soft on me Dawson?' she mocked.

'You're my best friend Sylvie….after Shay I didn't think I could find anyone to be so close to as a friend. Someone to confine in and laugh with...I mean you're even dating my brother! You kept your head that day and looked out for me and all that time you were bleeding to death and hadn't noticed. I'm so thankful you're OK' the tears fell and she cried putting her head on Sylvie's shoulder. Sylvie held her hand tightly.

'I'm thankful you're OK too' she said quietly as her own tears fell.

Just then Matt walked in with the groceries. He looked at the two women sat crying on the sofa.

'Do I need to call someone? Is everything OK? Or is it one of those women hormonal things?'

They both laughed at him.

He crouched down putting his arms round both of them 'I bought chocolate if it helps'

They both giggled through sobs.

'Told you he was a keeper' Gabby laughed as Matt pulled away to find the chocolate in the bags.

Gabby and Matt had stayed for a few hours but then left to collect Louie. Sylvie was lay down on the sofa contemplating if she was hungry or not when she heard the key turn in her door. She sat up slowly as Antonio, Eva and Diego walked in.

'Hey! Hey! Don't get up!' Antonio rushed over to her handing pizza boxes to Diego.

'I'm fine don't worry' she laughed as he helped her sit up.

'What are you guys doing here?' she smiled

'We should be asking why are you here?' Diego said.

'Yeah!' Antonio and Eva said together.

'Huh?' Sylvie looked confused.

'We wanna like look after you and help you. We don't want you to be on your own' Eva said as she sat down next to her.

'Yeah' Diego said and sat down on the other side of her.

Sylvie looked at both of them and then at Antonio with unshed tears in her eyes.

Antonio smiled at her.

'We brought pizza...we can eat here then pack a bag and you can come back with us'

Sylvie was about to say something but Diego cut her off.

'Will you help me with my biology homework I've got all weekend to do it?'

Sylvie smiled 'sure'.

Antonio smiled at her pleased his plan had worked and hoped by bringing the kids she saw how much everyone cared about her.

They ate their pizza and made small talk with Antonio and Diego arguing with Eva and Sylvie about what to watch on the TV.

 _ **Thoughts? Are you still enjoying it?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank for the feedback. Think I'm going to write a bit more about Laura. Let's see where it goes.**_

Sylvie tried to reach a glass on the top shelf and winced. Diego was watching her.

'Hey careful! I can help' he climbed up on the work top and reached the glass handing it to Sylvie.

'Thanks D you're a star'

'No problem'

'You don't have to be up this early you know. Go back to bed and rest' he said with concern in his voice.

Sylvie smiled 'Are you looking after me?' she put her arm around his neck and pulled his head towards him planting a kiss on his head.

'Eugh yuck!' he joked

'You know you love my hugs' she laughed as he pretended to be sick.

'Pass me the peanut butter and I'll make you some lunch' she said as she grabbed the bread. But Diego shook his head.

'Dad said he would leave some money on the bookshelf for our lunch'

'Oh ok'

Diego could see she was disappointed and desperate for something to do.

'But you know peanut butter is my favourite so I could just use my lunch money to top up my allowance?'

Sylvie smiled 'Do you think Eva will want lunch making?' she asked

Diego shrugged as he bit into his toast.

'Depends on what's being made' Eva said smiling coming into the kitchen.

'Why are you up?' she tried to frown but smiled.

'I've cut down on my meds now so I'm much more with it and you're out all day at school so I want to see you before you head out. Plus I hate the fact that you left without anyone to see you off while I was in bed last week. I'm sorry'

'Hey is not like we haven't done it a million times already. Dad always has to leave early and you will soon once you're back at work and we're not little anymore so it's cool' Eva shrugged and looked through the fridge.

'I don't know what I want for lunch..what is there?' she stood on her tip toes moving things around.

'Why don't you finish getting your books together and I'll surprise you?' Sylvie asked hopefully.

Eva was about to say something but Sylvie cut her off.

'Pleeeeeese I need to be useful. I'm sooooo bored'.

Eva laughed 'Ok ok but no pickle' she held a finger up pretending to be stern.

Sylvie gave her a mock salute.

Eva and Diego continued to get ready while Sylvie made their lunches.

She was bagging up Eva's lunch when she heard Diego shouting and banging on the bathroom door.

'Eva come on we're gonna be late if we don't leave in the next 10minutes and I need to brush my teeth you've been in there forever'

Sylvie rounded the corner 'what's going on?' she asked calmly.

'Eva's hogging the bathroom!' Diego half yelled towards the door getting more annoyed.

'Well shouting won't help. Here let me try...Eva honey Diego's right you need to leave soon….is everything OK?' she waited for a response. Suddenly the door flew open and Eva stormed out past Sylvie and Diego to her room slamming her door.

Diego shrugged 'Ignore her she's always like that'.

As Diego disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth sylvie tentatively knocked on Eva's bedroom door.

'Sorry Sylvie I'll be out in a minute' she said quietly.

'Can I come in?' Sylvie asked softly.

'Sure'

Sylvie walked into Eva brushing her hair and tying it in a ponytail.

'You OK?' she asked.

'Yeah sorry about that...it's just..I was trying to do my hair different but it wouldn't go like I wanted it to' she said sheepishly.

'Maybe I can help?' Sylvie smiled wanting to cheer Eva's mood.

'Nah there's too much hairspray and stuff on it now it won't work I will just have to be plain Eva again' she sulked.

'Sit down come on I will do something different with your hair then tonight we can practice the style you were trying to do'

'You can try but it's a mess now' she sat down and handed sylvie the brush.

'So…..What's his name?' Sylvie smirked as Eva stiffened.

'Whose name?' Eva asked unconvincingly.

'The boy you like...that is why you're having a hair meltdown...right?'

Eva fidgeted with her hands. 'Are you gonna tell dad?'

'About what?'

Eva looked round at Sylvie who faked a confused look. Eva smirked and turned back around so Sylvie could carry on doing her hair. She was quiet for a moment but then began to speak.

'We have home room, chemistry and math together. We've talked a few times. Most of the girls think he's cute. He's nice but not one of the jocks so he's not full of himself. There's so many pretty girls in school I just ya no wanna be like one of them but Dad would freak if I wore short skirts and low tops so I thought maybe my hair could be different and that could be my thing. Stupid hey'

Sylvie took a deep breath 'not stupid. Why do you think I know so many hair styles. I use to do the same. I was shy in high school and my hair was my thing' she smiled as she finished Eva's hair and Eva turned to look at her.

'Well? Look in the mirror?' Sylvie said not wanting the conversation to get too deep and knowing they had to leave soon.

Eva looked in the mirror to see sylvie hand braided her hair from the right side of her head ending under her left ear so that her braid rested on her left shoulder.

'I love it thank you Sylvie' she smiled.

Sylvie beamed 'anytime'

'Seriously Eva we are gonna be late!' Diego shouted.

'come on he's right'

Eva grabbed her backpack and jogged to the kitchen to pick up her lunch Sylvie followed at a slower pace behind.

'Have a good day' Sylvie smiled as she reached the door where Diego was waiting for Eva. She turned to see if she was coming and was caught off-guard as Diego hugged her.

'Thanks for lunch' he said as he let go of her and walked out into the corridor as she looked after him she was caught off-guard a second time as Eva hugged her.

'Thanks for saving my hair..see you tonight' she jogged out down the corridor to catch up with Diego.

'Bye' she called as they headed down the stairs well. She could hear them bickering as she shut the door and smiled to herself.

The week carried on as it had started with Sylvie getting up with Eva and Diego and making their lunch and helping Eva with her hair. She made dinner for the 4 of them and enjoyed the laughing, bickering, complaining and teasing when Antonio had made it home early enough that they all sat together twice this week. She helped with homework when they asked her and she and Eva watched YouTube hair tutorials and practiced on each other much to Antonio's amusement when he came back late one night. The children were in their rooms and Sylvie hadn't had chance to brush out the style that had gone wrong I her hair. Eva had laughed so much and Sylvie hadn't minded when she took a goofy selfie of the failed updo together.

'What the hell happened to you?' Antonio chuckled as he walked in and Sylvie looked up from her book.

Sylvie smiled 'don't you like it? You know a girl goes to all the trouble to look good for her man and this is the thanks she gets' she giggled as he sat next to her on the sofa and kissed her head.

'Dinner is in the oven. The kids and I already ate they are finishing homework in their room's'.

Antonio nodded 'I'll go and say hi in a minute'

He put an arm round her shoulder.

'How's your day been' he pressed his lips to the top of her head as he began to speak.

'I should be asking you that'. She smiled

'Have you got cabin fever yet?'.

'A bit I just want to be able to do more but my doctor phoned and I start at the gym on Monday for physical therapy. Once I pass that I can go back to work and I can stop freeloading on you' she laughed.

Antonio pulled back a bit and look at her 'What do you mean?' he asked looking confused.

Sylvie got up to retrieve his dinner from the oven.

'Ya know me being here under you feet all the time. At least when I'm on shifts the 3 of you will be able to spend some time together alone'. She bit her lip as she turned her back to plate the meal up. She had loved spending the last few weeks here with the 3 of them and for the first time in a lifetime Sylvie felt part of a family. She knew she was being selfish and although the kids loved her she was not their mother and felt bad that she was sharing their family time with Antonio when they needed him to themselves at times. She could still stay over on her days off like she use to if was just going to be difficult being alone some days. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed Antonio leave the sofa and enter the kitchen.

'Sylvie is something wrong?' concern showing in his voice.

Sylvie looked confused 'no why?' she smiled.

'Coz I…. I seriously can't talk to you with your hair like that'

Sylvie giggled as Eva walked into the kitchen.

'Hey when did you get home..Sylvie! You still haven't took it out? You're so funny… here' Eva pulled out the bobbles and bobby pins and Sylvie shook her hair and ran her fingers through it.

'Thanks' Sylvie smiled

'I can't believe you kept it in' Eva laughed.

'You two been having fun?' Antonio asked

'Yeah Sylvie is helping me with some YouTube hair tutorials I wanted to try' she smiled.

'Looking at what I came into do I need to be worried?'

Sylvie and Eva giggled.

'No look dad!' Eva started to show Antonio the selfies she had taken of the different hairstyles they had tried and them goofing around.

'Looks like you had fun' Antonio chuckled putting his arm around Eva.

'lo hicimos...la amo' Eva smiled

'Estoy feliz bebé'

'No la dejes ir' Eva looked sternly

'Nunca te lo prometo' he said seriously.

'Ella está preocupada de que esté en el camino' he smirked and Eva looked at Sylvie shocked.

Sylvie looked between the two of them she hated that she couldn't understand what they were saying. But God she loved it when he spoke Spanish.

'Sylvie I'm telling you if you leave me to deal with Diego and Dad alone I will come looking for you' she smiled kissing her on the cheek and doing the same to Antonio.

'Goodnight guys' she waved as she disappeared to her bedroom.

'I'm starving this looks great thank you baby' he picked up the plate and walked to the livingroom as Sylvie stood there wondering what had occurred.

'Hey hey wait what was that? Were you talking about me?' Sylvie asked with worry in her voice.

Antonio thought she was cute when she worried over silly things so he nodded to her while eating.

'what were you saying?' she bit her lip.

Antonio looked up to meet her eyes but kept on eating.

She threw her hands up in the air and went to see if Diego was asleep.

The door was open a little and she peaked in. Diego was fast asleep on the bed. He still had his headphones on but the playlist had finished and he was half under his covers. His school bag and books were lying across his bedroom floor and Sylvie couldn't help but smile. She quietly picked his backpack up and neatly stacked his books and stationery on his desk. She unplugged his ipod and gently unravelled the wires and headphones from Diego pulling the comforter up and tucking him in. She stood and smiled at him sleeping kissing the her hand and touching his head. She turning around to leave the room and jumped at the sight of Antonio stood with folded arms leaning against the doorframe smiling. She blushed at being caught and tucked her hair behind her ear walking towards him. He simply head out his hand and led her to the livingroom.

'Do you want some space from us?' he said as he sat down and pulled her into his lap.

'Huh?' she was confused

'I mean I get it…..me working late, you cooking tea, dealing with homework...I could hire a new nanny or ask Gabby to help more?'

What was he talking about she thought. He was looking at her worried now.

'Is this about me getting out of your hair?' she said confused.

'When you go back to work are you going to go back to your apartment and stay here like you use to on your days off?'

'Oh right...well I just assumed that's what was gonna happen' she looked at him trying to gauge his response.

Antonio could she the confusion on her face.

'Sylvie I love you, I love you being here. I appreciate all that you do but I don't expect it if you feel that things are moving too fast all all this is too much full time I get it don't feel pressured we can go back to how things were' he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

'I sense that there's an or?'

'Stay' he said simply

'You said the lease is up soon on your place'

Sylvie smiled and touched her forehead to Antonio's.

'Are you asking me to never leave?...To live with you?'

'Yeah. I like that you're here and so do the kids'.

Sylvie kissed him deeply when they came up for air she finally spoke.

'I guess at weekend we should start packing'

Antonio tightened his grip on her.

'I love you'

'I love you too. I've missed you'

'Yeah I'm sorry work was busy but in a few weeks when I leave and start at the DAs we will have more time together'

Sylvie smirked 'No I mean I've MISSED you' she kissed him deeply again. Antonio now understood.

'I didn't know how sore you still were and didn't want to you know think I was expecting anything'

'Well start expecting! I have cabin fever and it's got me really frustrated' she tried to look annoyed but giggled as Antonio stood with her in his arms.

'Can't have my girl frustrated!' he kissed her as he carried her to bed.

 _ **Laura is coming...more drama to come guys.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Get so giddy when I read reviews I can't believe how lovely you all are. Thank you.**_

Her lungs and her throat burned and every bit of her ached but she loved it. She kept a steady beat to the music on her ipod as her feet hit the sidewalk. 2 blocks to go. She had been cleared to return to work and was on shift in 2 days time she couldn't wait. She had moved most of her clothes over to Antonio's place well it was their place now but still had to sort out other belongings and sell her furniture. Things were great. She rounded the corner and slowed down as she reached the apartment block until she stopped right outside it. She stretched and jogged a little on the spot to cool down then went inside.

Once inside she walked straight to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle if water out of the fridge almost downing the bottle.

'Thirsty?' Eva said as she entered the kitchen.

Sylvie nodded breathlessly.

'You been OK?'

'You have been gone 40 minutes you know I can be on my own longer than that' she laughed.

'I know. I take it from the quiet they're still at your dad's gym?'

'Yeah dad called and said to tell you they were heading back soon' she said as she walked back to her room.

'How long ago did he call?' she shouted down the hall.

'Like 10 maybe 15 minutes ago' Eva replied.

Sylvie took another sip of water before screwing the lid on and deciding she needed to get in the shower quick before Antonio and Diego returned. Just then there was a knock on the door. Antonio wouldn't have forgotten his keys and they weren't expecting anyone.

She open the door and froze.

'Laura!' why was she here Sylvie thought and why hadn't she knocked after she had washed the run off her. She definitely felt grubby dressed in running leggings and top.

'Erm do, do you wanna come in?'

'Yes thank you. It's Sylvie isn't it?' she said coldly.

'Yes that's right' she closed the door behind her.

'We haven't properly met but I've seen you from in the car when Antonio has collected the children'.

Sylvie nodded not knowing what to say.

'Are you feeling well now'

'Erm yes thank you I'm back on shift in a few day's'

'Oh yes of course you work with Gabby'.

'Do you want me to get Eva for you? Antonio should be home with Diego soon' please let him be home soon.

'Yes maybe that's a good idea. I was here to speak with all of them but I can wait for the boy's' she smiled.

Something in the way she said 'the boy's' hit a nerve with Sylvie but she outwardly remained the same.

'Just a minute I'll get her..erm… a seat' she gestured towards the sofa.

'Oh I will I'm sure Antonio would want me to feel at home'. She eyeballs sylvie as she walked towards Eva's room.

She knocked on the door 'Eva'.

'Come in' Eva shouted.

She opened the door. Eva was sat at her desk studying. She looked up from her books.

'You OK?' she asked.

Sylvie didn't know how this would go down and braced herself.

'You have a visitor. Your mom is in the livingroom'

Eva sat up straighter. Then pushed her chair back and stormed out of her room towards the livingroom.

'WHY ARE YOU HERE!' yelled Eva.

'So this is the respect you are now being taught' she glanced at Sylvie as she came down the corridor.

'DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER INTO IT. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!'

'Perhaps you are right this is a family matter'

'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?' Eva screamed close to tears.

'I will talk to you Eva when you calm down and when we have some privacy' she now looked at Sylvie sternly.

'SYLVIE DON'T MOVE' Eva shouted without looking at her.

'Look maybe if we all sat down and..' Sylvie was cut off by Laura'

'Forgive me Sylvie. I'm sure you mean well but like I said this is a family matter and I would rather you leave' she stared at her.

Sylvie was so angry but didn't know what to do for the best she was Eva's mother but this was now her home. Thankfully she had another minute to think as Eva started screaming in Spanish at her and Laura raised her tone replying in Spanish.

She had no clue what they were saying or how to deal with the situation.

She was about to step in when the argument came to a sudden stop.

'Solo déjala fuera de ella' Eva said as she started to cry.

'Leave who out of what?'

Antonio asked sternly. Sylvie had been so engrossed in the argument she hadn't heard the door open. She felt instant relief that he was here but Eva was now crying and Diego looked worried.

'We could hear you from the sidewalk. What the hell is going on!' he looked at Laura firmly.

She began speaking in Spanish.

'Laura in English! So we can all understand why you are here!' he wasn't happy.

Laura looked at Sylvie.

'As I have already explained to Sylvie this is a family matter and as all family members can speak Spanish I don't understand the problem'.

Sensing Antonio was about to blow Sylvie took.a step forward.

'I was about to get a shower anyway'

'Sylvie you don't need to go anywhere' Antonio looked at her worried.

'I already said that' Eva said calming down and folding her arms.

'Look it's fine I've just come back from a run and really do need a shower. If you've left before I've finished in the shower it was nice to meet you Laura'. She gave a small smile to Antonio who didn't want her to leave but Laura said nothing to her only smirked.

Sylvie shut the bathroom door and instantly heard a mixture of English and Spanish raised voices. She stripped off and climbed in the shower letting the water wash the stress away. She took a little longer than usual in the shower not wanting to rush back to the drama. She finally climbed out of the shower and began to get dry. She brushed her hair and applied some creams and deodorant before putting on her robe and carefully opening the door. She could hear voices still but they weren't shouting which she was happy about. She tiptoed to hers and Antonio's bedroom and quietly closed the door. She found some skinny jeans and a tight fitted 3 quarter sleeve top. She dried her hair kept it long. She was trying to debate how long she should stay in their room for when there was a knock at the door. 'Come in'

Eva walked in. Her eyes were all puffy from crying and she fidgeted with her hands.

'Are you OK? I'm sorry mom was so rude and you're sat in here' she bit her lip.

'Don't be silly. I really did need a shower and your mom obviously had something she wanted to talk to you all about. I hope you were able to work something out'. Sylvie put a hand on her arm and Eva lunged forward wrapping her arms round her crying on her shoulder.

'Hey hey it's OK honey I'm sure everything will be OK'.

Just then the door opened and Antonio walked in looking concerned but looked surprised to see Eva with her arms round Sylvie. Sylvie shrugged at him.

'Eva are you OK?' he said putting his hand on her back. She turned around and wrapped her hands around him and buried her face in Antonio's chest sobbing.

'Your mom's gone now but would like to see you tomorrow'

She shook her head 'No'

'Eva..'

'I said NO!' she ran off to her bedroom.

'Well that went well' Antonio said sarcastically as he reached for Sylvie's hands.

'I'm sorry about all of this...you didn't have to leave' he pulled her to his chest and laced his fingers around her back. He looked down at her but she remained quiet.

'Laura and Rob had a fight. He's gone away on business. She wants to see the kids again and work things out. I think him being away has given her a bit of perspective'.

Sylvie nodded but knew there was more to come.

'The kids were pretty upset. I mean she's been awol for weeks and then shows up….Diego got some stuff off his chest but it's his mom ya know so he cooled down. Eva..well...Eva's pissed and in no mood to make friends at the moment. I'm taking them to lunch tomorrow and Laura is going to meet us there and try to talk again….she's screwed things up pretty bad but if there's a way for the kids to have their mom back I think i've got to at least try she use to be a great mom….I just don't want this for them.'

'You're a great dad'.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. I'm sorry about the way you got pushed out and how she spoke...she was out of line and I've told heras as much'.

'Hey don't worry about it. I don't think your ex is meant to be best friends with your girlfriend' she giggled.

'Are you OK with me meeting with her tomorrow?' he looked at her intently.

'Of course. What reason would I have to no be ok?'

'Coz this is Laura...my ex!'

'But she's Laura...Eva and Diego's mom. You owe it to them to help them to sort this mess out'.

Antonio nodded 'I really do love you you know'

Sylvie pushed herself into him tightening her grip on him 'I really love you'. She kissed him softly but he deepened the kiss letting his hands roam to her ass.

Sylvie giggled through kisses and pulled away slapping his arm 'later...we need to check on Eva'.

'It's ok I got this' he walked towards the door.

'I'm gonna hold you on that later though' Sylvie rolled her eyes and he went to speak to Eva.

Sylvie was folding laundry thinking back to last night with Antonio and the feeling of him against her skin. Her cheeks flushed at the thought. The guy definitely knew what he was doing in the bedroom. He had just left with Diego and a very reluctant Eva. He had some errands to run and then he was meeting with Laura. Sylvie didn't really like her but really hoped for the children's sake they could salvage some of their relationship. As she finished folding the last towel there was a knock at the door. She walked quickly down the hall to answer it but soon wished she hadn't there standing on the other side of the door was Laura.

Sylvie looked confused 'Laura! Erm Antonio and the kids have left...he thinks you're meeting him at the dinner on…'

She was cut if by Laura holding her hand up smugly to silence her.

'I'm well aware of where we are meeting and with that in mind I will make this a short visit. I have come to see you!' she walked past Sylvie into the livingroom.

Sylvie shut the door and turn round trying to assess what was going on.

'Why have you come to see me?'

Laura sat down on the sofa but Sylvie remained standing.

'Sylvie...you seem like a nice enough girl but I simply can not have you around my family' she stated firmly.

'Excuse me!' Sylvie was gobsmacked that a woman who had basically abandoned her children for the last few weeks would have the nerve to speak to her like this.

'You heard me. Look Sylvie I am trying to look out for you as much as my children. You're a young woman. Young enough to get married and have children of your own' Sylvie inwardly felt wounded by that last comment.

'Do you really think you will get that with Antonio? He doesn't want more children and I know he would never marry again. You think he loves you at the moment and I'm sure he's having lots of fun with you. You probably think that you are the first relationship he has had since leaving me and you are probably so in love with him that you won't be able to see the cheating when it starts if it hasn't already'

'wow...I just wow! I knew you didn't like that I was with Antonio but I didn't think you would come out with this trash to come between us'. She could feel the anger building.

'Do you really think in Antonio's line of work he hasn't kissed women, slept with them to gain information and to close a case?'

'You're lying' she said angrily.

'Am I? Or are little things starting to make more sense? Anyway I'm giving you this information freely to make you understand that you won't be missing anything'

'Missing anything?' Sylvie was more confused than ever.

'When you leave' she said firmly.

'Now why would I do that?' Sylvie folded her arms across her chest.

'This divorce has been difficult on me and I have just finished wading through our family and friends emotional support and tears over us splitting up. The last thing I need is to be contacted by all my family and friends to inform me that Antonio is dating a skinny white girl who doesn't speak a work of Spanish'.

Sylvie was ready to blow.

'I think you better leave'

Laura chuckled 'I'll leave you with this thought then. If you love Antonio so much leave him. I'm never going to sign over full custody to him while you're living here'.

'Why are you doing this?' Sylvie asked as tears threatened to form.

'I know you think I'm not a nice person but I am thinking of everyone involved. The children no doubt have started to get attached to you….think of them and how much upset it will cause when your fling ends...because enviably it will end. If we couldn't make it with 2 children to try for and 15 years together what makes your 8 month affair so special'

'I do love him and your children. I'm not trying to replace you. I just want to be their friend.

Laura now smiled sympathetically.

'Im sure you are very nice Sylvie but I have said what I needed to and now I need to go before I'm late. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this was just between us. Just 2 adults having an honest conversion. I hope you can see that'

On that note she stood up nodded at Sylvie and left. Sylvie stood rooted to the spot trying to process what the hell had just happened.

 _ **Hope you like what I have written. Going to write about Sylvie processing all the info off Laura and how she deals with it. Hope you enjoy. Keep the feedback coming.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I feel like I have my own cheerleading squad. Everytime my phone pings with a review I get all giddy. You are the best! Sorry this chapter took so long but my youngest has been poorly :-( on the mend now though so hopefully the next chapter will be quicker.**_

Sylvie was so mad she didn't know if she should punch something throw something or cry in frustration. What in the hell was that! How dare she!

After an hour of doing very little other than thinking of the conversation between her and Laura she got changed into her running gear and headed out.

She left her ipod and phone at home she needed to clear her head. Laura wanted her to leave him! How could she ask that? She loved him! What did she mean cheating?...Had he cheated on Laura? She always thought she had ended it….this wasn't just a fling was it? She would never hurt him or the kids. All these thoughts swirled around her head as she kept running and the sweat poured down her face. He would never have full custody of the children and it would be her fault! She started to ache and realise she had ran further than usual so started to head back.

As she reached the apartment she noticed his truck was parked up. She climbed the stairs realising that she would feel the run when the morning came. She turned the key in the door and saw Antonio sat on the sofa.

'Hey I tried to call you but you left your cell here… you know I worry when you don't take it' he said standing.

Sylvie looked down panting 'Oh er sorry I er I just must have forgotten'

'You look exhausted...how long have you been running for?' he walked towards her.

Sylvie still hadn't looked up.

'erm….I don't really know I just ran'

Antonio frowned 'hey...is everything OK? You seem upset'

He was always so good at reading her. She continued to look down and nodded unconvincingly. But before he could react she quickly moved away from him and down the corridor.

'Erm I really need a shower'

'Sylvie?' he called after her but she retreated quickly to the bathroom and locked the door.

Great! She thought. Just GREAT! Laura had put her in such a mood she couldn't even talk to Antonio.

She showered and changed and was sat on the bed brushing her hair when she heard a soft knock on the door and Antonio slowly opened it looking at her concern on his face. She met his eyes but turned her back on him. Antonio silently walked across the room and sat next to her on the bed. Sylvie looked down and fiddled with her brush. After a few minutes Antonio took the brush slowly out of Sylvie's hand replacing it with his own hand using his thumb to rub circles on the back of hers.

She let out a breath and could feel tears forming but refused to let them fall.

'You're never alone. I'm always here'.

She nodded

'I know it's your first shift back tomorrow but everyone will be really happy to have you back and you will love it once you're back into it'.

He thought she was worried about going back to work. Great!

'It's not that I…..' how could she tell him.

Antonio was confused.

'Whats upsetting you then? I have I done something?'

Sylvie met his eyes for the first time as her head shot up.

'God no!'

He could see the tears behind her eyes. He put his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

'I can see you're hurting'

Her eyes looked down.

'I'm here for you. When you're ready to talk I will still be here and I will be listening'.

Sylvie launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck buying her face into the crook of his neck.

Antonio was surprised at her sudden movement but wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap and kissing her hair.

'Thank you' she whispered against his skin.

'I love you so much'

Antonio relaxed a little at hearing her words.

'I love you more than you know Sylvie'.

After a while she pulled back to look at him. He searched her eyes for a clue as to her mood but found none.

'Where are the kids?' she asked.

Antonio sighed 'With Laura. Eva gave me a look of death when I said I would see them later but they need to sort this out'.

'That's good' she smiled.

Antonio smiled back at her 'Oh hey there's my girl'. He kissed her softly.

'You know we have the whole apartment to ourselves. No interruptions. No need to be quiet' he said hopefully.

Sylvie kissed him deeply. Antonio kissed her back just as hard. His hands sneaked under her shirt and his thumb grazed her skin causing her to shudder. Antonio smiled against her lips. He ran a finger around the waistband of her jeans undoing them. Sylvie found the edge of his shirt and pulled it off over his head briefly stopping their kisses to get rid of it and then her shirt.

Before she knew it Sylvie was naked and was being lay back on the bed by Antonio who continued to kiss her. She reached down to stroke him but he grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through her and moving her hand to pin it on the pillow next to her head. He let go of her hand leaving it on the pillow while he ran his hand down the length of her arm to eventually cup and knead her breast. Sylvie moaned softly and Antonio chuckled. He rubbed his length over her entrance causing her to moan louder. He stopped kissing her and looked deeply into her eyes as he slowly pushed himself into her which caused them both to moan in pleasure at the sensation. He braced his arms either side if her head.

'I love you' he said seriously.

Before she could say it back he kissed her slowly and began to slowly thrust in and out of her.

Sylvie could feel the pleasure building and could feel Antonio was holding out just for her. He was kissing her neck softly and continuing the slow thrusting.

'Antonio!' she pleaded.

Antonio didn't alter his speed. He stopped kissing her and placed her forehead on hers.

'I love you Sylvie' he breathed

'I love you' she moaned as her inner muscles contracted around him. Antonio came hard.

He rolled off her and pulled her into his side. He kissed her head and stroked her body with his free hand.

Sylvie loved him. She had never fallen so much in love with someone. She had to think about him and the children but would be damned if she was going to let Laura dictate what she did.

'Earth to Sylvie!'

Sylvie jumped banding her head on a shelf in the ambulance.

'Ouch' she rubbed her head.

'Are you sure you're ready to be back?' Gabby said concern showing in her face.

'Yeah I'm just a bit distracted that's all' she said frowning 'I'm sorry'

'Hey that's OK. Is it anything I can help with?'

Sylvie would have liked nothing more than to ask Gabby for some advise. She was her best friend but she knew the second she told Gabby she would tell Antonio and he would then undoubtedly get in an argument with Laura.

Sylvie shook her head and looked down.

'I'm guessing it has something to do with Tonio. Look I appreciate you don't want to put me in the middle of anything but I am your friend and I can see something is bothering you so if you change your mind I'm here...OK?' she smiled at her.

Sylvie smiled back but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

'Thanks Gabby you're a good friend'.

The shift went by quite uneventfully. It had been one of the quietest shifts she had ever done which had only allowed herself more time to think about Laura.

She lay down on her bed and checked her phone.

 _Hey baby hope your first shift back is going well. It's strange you not being here. I miss you. Stay safe see you in the morning hopefully I won't have left xx_

She smiled. He really cared for her. She knew what she had to do. She had to speak to Laura and tell her exactly what she thought of her.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hope you're enjoying. Keep the feedback coming.**_

The last 3hours had been busy and Sylvie was in need of a nap as she walked into the apartment.

'Sylvie is that you?' Eva shouted from somewhere in the apartment.

'Yeah its me!' she answered.

Antonio appeared from out of the kitchen.

'Hey! How was your shift? I missed you' he walked over to her giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

'Good! Yeah it was really steady and calm until the last 3hours so it was a good shift to go back on'.

He put his arm around her and walked her to the kitchen with him.

'Sylvie! I need you!' Eva wailed.

Antonio's phone beeped.

'I better go see what's up' she smiled.

He was busy looking at his phone but looked up.

'huh?'

His phoned beeped again.

'Never mind' she chuckled as she went to find Eva.

She knocked on Eva's door.

'Come in!' she said urgently.

'Sylvie it won't go right and I'm gonna be late D already left'.

Eva was sat will her hair half up and a brush in 1 hand. Sylvie held out her hand for the brush.

'Come on it will take me 2 minute's'

'You're a lifesaver!'

'Actually I am' she chuckled 'Paramedic and amateur hair dresser' they both giggled.

Antonio put his head in just had she was putting the bobble in his phone beeped alerting them to his presence. He was texting when he spoke.

'Eva you are gonna be late I can drop you but you're gonna have to move now coz I have places I need to be'

His phone beeped again.

'Geez someone is popular this morning' Sylvie joked.

Antonio looked flustered

'It's just work. I need to leave now Eva are you ready?' his phone beeped again

'GOD DAMN IT!' he shouted at his phone causing Eva and Sylvie to jump.

He looked up 'EVA ARE YOU READY?'

Eva looked at Sylvie concern on her face.

'Yeah sorry dad I'll just grab my bag. Thanks Sylvie see you tonight' she ran past Antonio to grab her bag from the livingroom.

Sylvie stood and walked towards him.

'Hey sounds like you're going to have a rough day. I was going to see if you could meet for lunch but I'm guessing that will be a no?' she took hold of his hand as he shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'I'm er I'm sorry I've just got too much on today to meet you' he sighed and looked at her.

'It's ok this new job is important and I'm sure that even though things are a bit stressful at the moment once you're settled you'll see the benefits of the move' she smiled softly at him squeezing his hand.

His phone beeped again. He shoved it his pocket.

'Dad I'm ready!' Eva shouted.

'Go on get going I'll make something nice for dinner and you can tell me about your day' he gave her a small smile and kissed her softly.

'Bye love you'

'I love you' she said as she watched him walk down the corridor and out of the front door with Eva who waved to her.

Sylvie slept for a few hours and woke feeling refreshed. She had a plan and she was going to sort this mess out and get on with her life. She dressed ate some lunch and headed out.

She arrived at her destination and sucked in a deep breath. Come on Sylvie you can do this just be confident. She let the breath out and knocked on the door of the house.

Laura answered the door. For a second she looked surprised to see her stood there but quickly regained her composure and put her hand on her hip and looked annoyed.

'Why are you here? This is not a good time I'm entertaining' she said coldly.

'I've come to speak to you about Antonio and the children and about what you said the other day' she stood herself up a little straighter hoping Laura didn't see through her nerves.

'I hope you took what I said seriously and came here to tell me it's over' she looked behind her.

'I'm sorry Laura no that's not why I came. I came to tell you to please reconsider the custody arrangement with Antonio. I'm not here to take over from you. Maybe we might not be friends but we might be able to be civil for everyone's sake'.

Laura looked over her shoulder again and back at Sylvie.

'Why don't you come in. I don't want to keep talking on the doorstep' she opened the door further.

Sylvie was relieved maybe this was going well she thought as she walked inside.

'Thank you' she said as she looked around the modern decor. Rob must have paid for this place it was really nice but not to her taste. She snapped back to the present as Laura spoke.

'You still believe that your relationship with my ex husband is love and that it has the ability to last longer than our marriage where we conceived 2 children in love?' she questioned harshly.

'I just know that I love him and your children and I'm pretty confident he loves me and your children think of me as a friend. I don't know what will happen in the future but I would never hurt your children or him'. She rocked nervously on her heals.

Laura softened a little 'You seem very sincere that you have the best interests of my children at heart and confident that you won't hurt Antonio'

Sylvie nodded.

'But you have not factored into your plan that Antonio may hurt you as he hurt me' She stated.

She held her hand up as Sylvie started to object.

'I know Antonio has no doubt told you I broke his heart but you are an adult and must appreciate there are 2 sides to every story'.

Sylvie thought for a moment before speaking again.

'I don't believe Antonio would hurt me. We don't have secrets and I trust him'. She folded her arms defensively.

'So you don't have secrets? He knows you're here now? And you always know where he is?' she smirked.

'This is different you said yourself there was no need to involve him and yes most of the time I know where he is but I'm not his keeper and I trust him...look Laura I came here to call a truce but we aren't getting anywhere' Sylvie felt frustrated.

Laura eyed her 'I have tried to look out for you and for everyone. Remember we were a family'

They both turned at a noise upstairs. Laura had said she was entertaining today. Perhaps she had chosen the wrong time to call. Laura must have sensed her regret at turning up unannounced.

'Follow me' Laura suddenly said and began walking upstairs. Confused Sylvie followed her until they reached a door. Laura looked at Sylvie with an apologetic face that confused Sylvie further. Laura opened the door and stood in the doorway with Sylvie behind her.

There sat on the bed with a bare chest only wearing his trousers and putting his socks back on was Antonio.

'Look I need to get back to work but I can come back tomorrow and we can finish where we started before' he said not looking up.

Sylvie felt sick. Why was this happening.

Laura turned to Sylvie regret in her face and whispered 'I'm sorry...I…'

Antonio suddenly looked up and froze when he saw Sylvie.

Tears formed behind her eyes and she shook her head slightly not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

'Sylvie….this isn't how it looks' panic evident in his voice. Antonio stood and took a step forward, Laura stepped to one side but Sylvie took a step back tears now running down her cheeks.

'Sylvie!' Antonio pleaded.

She turned and ran. She ran down the stairs, ran out of the house hearing Antonio shouting her. She didn't know where to go. She had no home, no family. She sobbed as she walked. How could she have been so blind?

 _ **I thought I would write it like this as I'm waiting for 5x12 and what that's going to mean for our latest couple.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thank you again for the reviews I love reading them. Sorry for the delay in the update but my Brettonio heart is broken :-( let's hope it's a bump in the road and nothing more.**_

Antonio was pissed! Seriously pissed!

'I guess you didn't tell Sylvie you were coming here today. Secrets are never good for a relationship Antonio' Laura said as he buttoned his shirt and put on his suit jacket. His fist held his tie tightly as he spoke.

'Your shower is fixed. I can't believe you brought her up here without explaining that I was half dressed because I was doing you a favour and didn't want to get drenched. I came here to talk about our children!' he was furious. How was he going to explain this to Sylvie.

'Yes so you keep saying. I suppose you wanted to move the children in with you and Sylvie and play happy families?' she folded her arms and looked at him.

Antonio tried to swallow his anger he knew if he lost it was Laura the custody discussion would be over and the only ones to suffer would be him and the children.

'You know it's easier if they stay with me and see you when you're not jet setting with Rob. I would never keep them from you I just feel that it would be better if they lived with me and stayed with you when you're available rather than a nanny or on their own!' he was trying to keep his cool but it was taking all his willpower.

'I will think about it but maybe it would be better to wait until after Sylvie has moved out. I mean the children have begun to like her and all this mess that you have brought on will just upset them' she eyed him carefully daring him to take the bait.

'You know Laura we did love each other once and I'm happy that Rob makes you happy I just wish you had a thought for my feelings' it took him all his willpower to March out of there without throwing something or shouting. He barged past her slamming the door on the way out.

He was ready to blow he was so mad. He made his way to his car but couldn't resist punching the building wall that he parked alongside. It took a second to register but then it hit him.

'FUCK!' he was pretty sure he had broken his hand.

He got in the car and rang Stone.

'Look I'm really sorry but I need to take a personal day...I wouldn't normally ask but I'm heading to med...I'm pretty sure I've broken my hand….no I'm fine….no no one else was hurt...something like that… thanks I appreciate it'. He hung up and rested his forehead on the steering wheel and sighed. His hand was killing him but his heart was worse. The look sylvie had given him….she looked so upset and betrayed. He had to make this right. He called her but she didn't pick up. He rang a few more times before leaving a voicemail.

'Baby please I need to talk to you. I know what it looks like but I would never hurt you like that. I need to explain what you saw. Please believe me I love you so much'.

He looked at his hand as he hung up it was changing all shades of purple. Great!

Somehow he managed to drive with one hand to med and park. He walked in and up to the desk where Maggie was stood and glanced up when she saw him approaching.

'Hey Maggie. I don't suppose you wanna let me jump the line' he gingerly held up his hand that was now double the size of the other.

'Ouch! You do that on the job?' she asked whilst she carefully touched his hand making him shut his eyes in pain.

'Sorry'

'Yeah it was something like that' he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Maggie could tell he was hiding something but wasn't about to pry.

'Just so you know Detective you always get to cut in' she smiled.

Antonio nodded 'Thanks I appreciate it I know it's busy'

'Hey it's always busy' she laughed off 'Go take a seat in treatment room 3 and I will get an x-ray organised to tell us what we already know. If you need anything let me know'.

Antonio nodded and headed for the room.

He checked his phone but Sylvie hadn't called back. He tried he again but she still wouldn't answer. He texted her.

 _Baby please answer the phone I need to talk to you. Sylvie I love you so much. I wasn't what it looked like. Please give me a chance to explain xxx_

He contemplated telling her he was at med. She might come if she thought he was hurt but 1 that wasn't fair on Sylvie to stress her out like that and 2 no doubt words would be exchanged and he didn't feel like airing their problems for all of Chicago Med to see. He picked up the phone and pressed a contact in his call list.

'Hey...Yeah good good...no actually I'm all kinds of fucked up...listen I could use a favour'

30 minutes later Antonio's x-ray had confirmed his hand was broken in 3 places. Luckily Clarke had told him he didn't need it pinning or setting he just needed a cast on it. As Clarke left the room to get the supplies for a cast Antonio had a visitor.

'Hey man what the hell happened' Jay asked as he walked in the room followed by Erin who were both staring at his technicoloured hand.

Antonio smiled sadly. 'I really fucked up'.

Sylvie was a mess she couldn't stop crying. She went home and started to pack. This wasn't her home anymore. Where was she going to go? She had no home, no family, her best friend was her cheating boyfriend's sister so she would end up siding with Antonio. Everything felt like it was imploding. She sat down on the bed and tried to calm her thoughts. Maybe she could stay with Stella tonight. They were on shift tomorrow so she wouldn't have to worry about where to sleep then. She stood up and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and realised she looked horrific. She washed her already wet face. She felt her phone buzzing again in her pocket. Great he was calling her again. When she looked at the screen she frowned when an unfamiliar number flashed across it. She answered it tentatively.

'Hello?'

'Hello is that Miss Brett?' the voice asked.

'It is. May I ask who's calling?' she asked confused.

'Yes mame it's St Joseph's… I'm calling about Diego Dawson' the Secretary gave her a moment for the penny to drop.

Diego's school was calling her...something must have happened.

'Is everything OK? Is Diego hurt?' she started to panic.

'He's been involved in an altercation mame. He hit his head quite hard the school nurse feels he should get checked out at med. … could you collect him?' she asked hopefully.

'Me?...Have you tried to contact his mom or dad?' Sylvie was panicking a bit she was worried about Diego but didn't want to interfere with Laura.

'Yes mame after several attempts to his mother's number without a response and his father's wouldn't connect. We have also tried a Miss Dawson but her phone appears to be switched off also. You're the 4th contact on the list….Are you able to collect him?' she asked again.

'Erm Yeah sure. I will be there in 10 minutes..can he wait that long?' she needed to dig down deep and push this pain away it wasn't Diego's fault.

'I believe he will be fine for the next 10 minutes. Thank you Miss Brett' she hung up.

Sylvie grabbed her overnight bag to put in the boot of her car and headed out. Could her life possibly get more complicated.

10 minutes later she had arrived at the school and been taken to the nurse's office when Diego was half sat half slumped on a chair holding a blooded ice pack to his forehead. Sylvie took in his pale complexion and was instantly concerned.

'Hey D...what happened? How do you feel?' she asked concern showing in her voice.

'Guess chess isn't cool' he said glumly.

'What happened?' she asked again.

'Some kid was riding me about my 'lame' chess app on my phone...he thought it would be funny to trip me as I was about to walk down a flight if stairs.'

Sylvie looked around at the school nurse.

'He's in detention mame we have dealt with him' she said recognising Sylvie's unspoken question. Thank God Sylvie thought or she would be giving him a piece of her mind.

She looked a back at Diego.

'Did you pass out?' she was checking his pulse.

'Are you a nurse Miss Brett?' the school nurse was watching her curiously.

'No paramedic I don't mean to offend I just need to know myself he's ok' she didn't care where she was or who this woman was she was giving Diego a once over.

'No not at all...I'm only a first aider the school can't afford an actual nurse...is he OK? I thought he should go to med that cuts pretty deep but he didn't say he passed out did you Diego' she looked worried.

'You didn't ask so I didn't say' he said pain thick in his voice.

'D how long were you out for?' Sylvie was still checking his vitals and was becoming more concerned.

'I think a minute maybe? It wasn't long...Sylvie I really don't feel good can we go home?' he pleaded.

Sylvie lifted the ice pack the blood was still flowing but the cold from the ice pack had slowed it. Shit she thought it was deep.

'Are you gonna hurl? It's ok I just need to know how you feel' she asked.

He nodded.

'what about your vision? Can you see me OK?..have you got a first aid kit I need to wrap his head properly' she asked the nurse. She nodded and went to retrieve one.

'I...I do feel sick but I can see you I think it's a little fuzzy coz my headaches so bad' he said quietly.

Sylvie's brain ticked as the nurse handed her the first aid kit. Sylvie took out what she needed and wrapped Diego's head. If she called an Ambo it needed to get her then to med. She was closer to med than the nearest Ambo station and could have him there quicker.

'Right bud I think you have got a nasty concussion and you need that head stitching up so I'm going to take you to med...do you think you can walk to the car?' she looked at him. Even though he was a young teen he looked like a young boy sat there. She felt so protective of him and thoughts of the mess between her and Antonio were put to the back of her mind while she made sure he was OK.

He nodded. She signed him out and brought the car as close as she could to the main entrance before running back to help him up from the bench where she had sat him. She helped him in and set off for med.

'So I will try and call you mom and dad when we get you to med' she kept her eyes on the road.

'Um'

She glanced at him and noticed he was starting to fall asleep. She shook him gently.

'No! No! No naps come on stay awake for me...DIEGO OPEN YOUR EYES' she said firmly.

'My head hurts Sylvie.. Please just for a minute' He pleaded as she rounded the corner and was coming up to med.

'I know sweetie but we're here now so just open your eye's she grabbed his hand.

'Sylvie?' Diego started to squeeze Sylvie's hand tightly as she started looking for a parking space. She looked over at him in time to see his eyes roll and his body start to convulse. She drove straight up the the main doors ignoring the no parking restrictions.

'DIEGO? Come on buddy stay with me!' she jumped out of the car running round to Diego side screaming.

'HELP! I NEED HELP OVER HERE!'

 _I promise the next chapter will be quicker._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Here we go I hope you enjoy.**_

'I NEED HELP!' Sylvie was screaming as she gently braced Diego's head so he didn't injure his neck.

Ethan and Connor had been talking and waiting in line for coffee when they heard Sylvie's screams. They ran over and shouted to an nearby Ambo to bring a gurney.

Diego was still seizing and Ethan and Connor took in his appearance and the bandage on his head before they realised who had been screaming.

'Brett? What happened? How long has he been seizing?' Connor asked wondering who the boy was and what had occurred as he took his pulse.

'Fall from the top of a flight of concrete stairs. Lost consciousness for a few minutes. Deep laceration to his forehead. Complaining of headache and nausea. Started to lose consciousness as we rounded the corner been seizing since I pulled up and screamed for help' Sylvie felt like she was on autopilot.

The gurney arrived and Ethan and Connor lifted him onto it and began to run into the hospital with Sylvie running alongside them.

'Who is this kid Sylvie?' Ethan asked as Maggie came and directed them to a room long enough to hear Sylvie's reply.

'Diego. Diego Dawson...he's Antonio's son' her voice broke and tears filled her eyes as they entered the room and the nurse shut the glass door.

'Antonio's kid?' Maggie asked in horror as the team worked to stop Diego from seizing.

'Yeah' Sylvie replied her eyes not leaving Diego.

'His school rang down his emergency contact list and I was the only one to pick up...I should try to call them again although I don't have Laura's number but it might be in Diego's phone' she rambled.

'Sylvie Antonio is here' Maggie said wondering why she didn't already know this piece of information.

Sylvie finally took her eyes away from Diego to look at Maggie.

'Do you mean like on a case? Could you let him know?' she turned back to look at Diego. She really didn't want to see Antonio but this was Diego and right now her feelings didn't matter.

'No he's not here working...he broke his hand Clarke's putting him in a cast as we speak' someone started to shout her. She nodded at them as Sylvie looked at her. She looked like she was having an internal debate, or maybe she was just worried but she looked like hell thought Maggie.

'He's fine. I'll tell him what's going on' she gave Sylvie a sympathetic look.

Sylvie nodded then looked back into the room at Diego who had started to respond to the medication and had stopped seizing.

Maggie walked into treatment room 3 just as Clarke was finishing the cast. She was grateful he had finished as she knew he would never have been able to once she spoke.

'Am I needed?' Clarke asked looking at Maggie.

Maggie shot a quick glance at Jay and Erin who did not miss the exchange and stood up a little straighter.

'Actually it's Detective Dawson that I need' this wasn't going to be pretty she needed to get the facts out before he ran.

Antonio turned to look at Maggie but did not like the look she gave him.

'There's been an accident...Diego's been brought in with a head injury'

Antonio jumped up.

'Where is he?' he felt sick what had happened.

'Come with me' she said glancing again at Jay and Erin who looked worried for Antonio.

Maggie quickly led him to the other side of the ED where Sylvie was stood outside a room silently crying.

'What the hell happened?' Antonio said his voice thick with worry. His voice made Sylvie jump but she turned to him her eyes unable to reach his.

Maggie sensed the tension.

'I'm right over there if you need me' she said to both of them. Sylvie gave her a short smile.

Antonio was looking into the room and then back at Sylvie.

'Sylvie what happened?' he said softly.

She still couldn't meet his eyes but knew he needed to understand what had happened to his only son.

'A kid at school was going at him for being into chess… he tripped him up at the top of a flight of concrete stairs' she let him process that before continuing. She could see that his left hand was now clenched and he was pissed.

'The school rang you and Laura several times as well as Gabby. They rang me, I answered, I went. I thought the laceration on his head needed stitches and thought he had a bad concussion. I new I could get here faster than an Ambo could get to us. I drove him. As I rounded the corner he started to lose consciousness then he started seizing. They have just stopped the seizure with an anticonvulsant' she held her breath trying not to cry anymore than she already was.

She glanced in the room where Diego was now wearing an oxygen mask.

Antonio reached out to Sylvie's right hand with his left but she quickly pulled her hand away and looked at the floor. This was so painful.

'Sylvie!' Antonio let out in a wobbly breath.

'Diego is the most important thing at the moment' she whispered. She was suddenly aware of Jay and Erin talking to Maggie.

'I would have called you to say he was here.. everything happened so fast and you hadn't answered for the school but Maggie said you were here but I haven't called Laura coz I don't have her number so maybe you need to ring her she is his mom and whatever…..whatever has gone on today…..Diego is what matters' she tried to keep her voice steady but the events of the day were catching up with her.

'You're right...I should call her' he got out his cell and found her contact number before putting his phone to his ear.

'Laura you need to call me back there's been an accident at school Diego is at med with a head injury!'

Clearly she wasn't answering. Antonio moved his thumb over his phone screen rapidly. Sylvie could only assume he was sending her a text to cover his bases.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ethan opening the door.

'Doc! How is he?' the worry in Antonio's voice could be clearly heard.

'We have got the seizing under control but need to stitch the wound on his head. He's got concussion. We are sending him for a Head CT to rule out any bleeds. If that comes back clear we will monitor him on the ward...erm Sylvie he's asking for you over and over we don't want him to get too stressed so come in and talk to him..of course you can as well Antonio' he turned around and opened the door and walked back in the room.

'Are you OK with me talking to him?' she still couldn't meet his eyes.

'Sylvie!' he begged.

'Sylvie?' Diego called out.

Sylvie turned quickly and entered the room closely followed by Antonio.

'Hey D! It's ok I'm here' she held his hand.

'Your dad's here too! How are you feeling?' she tried to keep her voice even.

Antonio appeared on the other side of him and held his hand.

'What happened to you?' Diego asked as he looked at Antonio's cast.

'A bad day. I must have been in x-ray when the school called I'm sorry bud' Antonio looked guilt ridden at his youngest lay in the hospital.

'Dad it's fine. Remember we are a team Sylvie came. Smart move falling for a paramedic' Sylvie couldn't hold the tears back any longer and let them steam down her face.

'Hey Sylvie! If you keep crying and worrying about me does that mean I can have a month off doing dishes?' he smiled weakly.

'Sure D anything you want just please don't do that to me again' she squeezed his hand.

'I love you guys' he whispered as he faded out of consciousness.

Antonio looked at Connor worriedly.

'It's the affects of the head injury. We are monitoring him though. Right let's get his head sutured and get him a CT' he said to Ethan and the 2 nurses in the room.

Antonio looked at his sleeping son and then to Sylvie who looked completely exhausted. They stepped back outside the room to let them work.

'Thank you for getting him here after everything that went on today you didn't need to do that but that's just who you are and we are lucky to have you in our lives' he waited for her response.

'When you love someone and their children and the relationship is over the love doesn't just evaporate...I love him and nothing that happened today would have stopped me from putting him first' she finally met him eyes hurt and betrayal showing in them.

'Sylvie this isn't the time or the place to have this conversation but we will have it because this is not over I won't let it be. It wasn't what it looked like'. He said quietly as not to gain a crowd.

Sylvie's voice was trembling.

'What it looked like was my boyfriend told me he was too busy at work to meet for lunch but was nowhere near work and was re dressing himself in his ex wife's bedroom' she turned away from him as tears streamed down her face.

 _ **More to come...**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hope you're still all enjoying and not getting fed up with how long my updates are taking.**_

Sylvie stood shifting from foot to foot, one arm wrapped around herself while she bit the thumbnail on her other hand. They were waiting for Diego to get back from his head CT. They had been asked to wait in the treatment room but Antonio was stood on the other side of the ED talking to Jay and Erin. He had shot her a few pained looks but Sylvie would redirect her line of sight.

She was currently looking at the elevator doors, willing them to bring Diego back, when she was taken aback by a familiar but unwanted voice.

'Why are you here?' Laura asked firmly.

Sylvie turned to her and wrapped her other arm around her body defensively.

'I brought him' Sylvie stated simply.

Antonio had caught sight of Laura and quickly made his way over.

'What do you mean you brought him! Why were you with him? Did you not get the message clear enough before?' Laura had started to raise her voice.

'Laura! That's enough!' Antonio yelled causing half the ED to turn as he came into the treatment room.

Laura looked at Antonio's broken hand and at Sylvie.

'Oh my God! Did she attack you? What the hell is going on!' she said dramatically.

'If you calm down and give me a moment I will explain'. Antonio felt drained with all that had gone on and his temper was beginning to wear thin.

Sylvie listened to this exchange internally becoming more and more upset. She couldn't stay but she just needed to make sure Diego was OK. Just then she noticed him coming back off the elevator.

Connor came straight up to Antonio.

'CTs clear. It's just a severe concussion he's staying in for monitoring over night and can go home tomorrow to rest...he should make a full recovery in the next week'.

Antonio let out a breath as did Sylvie.

'Thank you so much Doc' Antonio.

They wheeled Diego into the room asleep and Sylvie stepped out.

'We are just waiting on a bed for him and just going to monitor him. He's still in and out but I think the headache is draining him. We will wake him periodically if he doesn't wake himself' Connor nodded to Antonio as he thanks him and walked away.

Laura was about to say something but Sylvie was quicker.

'Please tell Diego I had to leave but I'm pleased he's going to be ok' she said flatly to Antonio.

Antonio looked at her with tears in his eyes.

'Please stay. We need to talk'

'I can't do this' she eyed Laura and left.

'Antonio would you please mind telling me what has gone on with our son? Rob and I have just had to cut lunch short. I deserve an explanation' she was playing with fire.

'You want an explanation?' he was looking at the door of the ED that Sylvie had left through a moment ago. His voice was calm but that soon changed as he began yelling.

'WHAT HAPPENED! HE WAS TRIPPED DOWN A FLIGHT OF CONCRETE STAIRS AT SCHOOL CAUSING HIM TO PASS OUT AND CUT HIS HEAD OPEN...YOU DIDN'T CARE TO ANSWER YOUR PHONE MINE WAS TURNED OFF BUT FORTUNATELY DIEGO HAS OTHER PEOPLE IN HIS LIFE THAT GIVE A DAMN! AFTER ALL THAT HAPPENED SHE STILL ANSWERED HER PHONE SHE STILL COLLECTED OUR SON FROM SCHOOL AND BROUGHT HIM HERE! HE HAD A SEIZURE! AND SHE WAS THERE FOR HIM!'.

Jay was now at Antonio's side.

'Come on man let's take a walk' he patted Antonio's shoulder as he dragged him away.

Antonio glared at her through tear filled eyes as he walked away to cool off.

Erin was now stood at the side of Laura.

'Are you one of Antonio's colleagues?' Laura said bitterly.

'No mame. I did use to work with him but I'm here on other business. But as our paths have now crossed it saves me a trip to your home' Erin stated confidently.

Laura was caught off guard 'excuse me?'

'Mame we have reason to believe that you are involved in some illegal activity' Erin let that one sink in.

'How dare you! Antonio has put you up to this hasn't he! Well this will just make the custody arrangements much harder!' she was livid.

'Mame your ex husband had nothing to do with this and is in no way aware of our investigation. I believe that you are dating a Mr Robert Gibson?' Erin stood confidently.

Laura was taken aback.

'Why are you asking about Rob? She had lowered her tone.

'Are you involved in Mr Gibson's business?' Erin asked seriously.

'Erm...no Rob runs his business I erm run the house….what is this about?' she was starting to worry now.

'Just asking some questions. Do yourself a favour and don't leave town' Erin stated seriously.

'Why are you looking into Rob and his business?' Laura asked exasperated.

'We'll be in touch' Erin said as she walked off towards Antonio and Jay.

'We need to get back to the district. One of us can drive your truck back' Erin offered.

'Yeah that would be great' Antonio said wearily. He fished the keys from his pocket and handed them to Erin.

'We'll grab a beer soon man' Jay said as he patted Antonio on the shoulder.

Erin leaned in for a hug whispering his ear 'It's done you owe me a beer' she smirked at him as she left but quickly changed her expression as she turned as to not arouse Laura's suspicions.

Antonio walked back over to Diego's room and entered. He sat down on the chair next to Diego as Laura tentatively entered. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Laura cleared her throat.

'It's good he's going to be ok. Should I get him some overnight things? Does Eva know?' she asked hoping the tension between them would now be gone.

Antonio opened his eyes and answered wearily.

'Yeah that would be good if you have the time. Maybe you could collect Eva from school and explain to her what's happened. I know she will want to see him. Maybe you should wait until Diego wakes so he sees you have been here before you go'

'Ok I can do that' she sat down in the chair opposite him.

They sat in silence for 10 minutes before Laura spoke.

'Your friend was asking me questions about Rob' she said looking at Antonio.

Antonio just looked at her but did not speak.

'Do you know anything about why they are asking about Rob?' she asked.

'No' Antonio asked firmly.

'Look Antonio I know you have connections and know people. Please could you just sort this out?' she asked seriously.

'Our son is in the hospital and you are asking me to look into your boyfriend's affairs! Why don't you ask him what it's all about?' he said a little louder.

'Don't fight my head still hurts' Diego said as his eyes opened.

'Diego! How are you feeling you have been asleep for a long time I've been here waiting to make sure you are ok' Laura said as she moved closer to his bed so that he could see her.

'Really? Sorry I worried you mom. I'm glad you came' he smiled.

'You gave us one hell of a scare. How are you feeling?' Antonio asked as he kissed his son's head.

'I feel like I've been in the ring with you but it might be a bit worse than a boxing punch off my old man' he smirked.

'Hey less of the old I can still kick your ass' he chuckled.

'Where's Sylvie?' Diego said as he tried to look around'

'She tried to wait until you woke up but she had to go into work for some meeting' Antonio lied.

'She said to tell you she was sorry but she's glad your OK. I think you scared her' he smirked.

'Will she come by later?' he asked hopefully.

'Erm maybe' he smiled he glared at Laura as Diego turned his head to her. He hoped his eyes conveyed that she needed to keep her mouth shut.

'I'm glad you're awake and feeling a little better the doctors said you're staying in hospital tonight so I'm going to pick Eva up and collect some clothes for you' she smiled.

'Ok great. Will you bring Eva with you?' he asked.

'Of course I don't think I could stop her' she laughed.

Antonio stood silently listening to the exchange wondering how he was going to sort this mess out with Sylvie before it was too late.

A few hours later Diego had been settled in a private room and Laura had arrived with an overnight bag and a concerned Eva. Diego had slept during those few hours. Antonio had attempted to call Sylvie without success and so had sent her a text.

 _Hi I know you don't want to talk and you're hurting but we need to talk. I love you so much. We can get back to how we were. D was asking for you. I love you xx_

He had rang his mom and Gabby to tell them about Diego. Gabby was mortified she had not had her phone switched on but Antonio reassured her that Diego was fine and that Sylvie had been there for him.

'She's definitely a keeper Tonio. She loves you all so much you know you should hear her talk about you' Gabby smiled down the phone but began to frown as the silence stretched out and she heard Antonio let out a small sob.

'Hey are you OK?' she said concerned.

'No...Gabby I'm losing Sylvie. I've really fucked up' he breathed.

'What did you do?' she asked concern filling her voice.

Antonio proceeded to tell her about the day's events.

'Damn' Gabby sighed.

'Do you want me to try and contact her? Make sure she's OK? Explain things to her?' Gabby asked.

'Erm thanks sis but I think I need to sort this one out on my own' he replied miserably.

So here he was with his children and his ex wife, a hand in plaster and the woman he loved gone! Laura's voice shook him from his thoughts.

'Can we talk?'


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hope you're enjoying trying to update quickly but life keeps getting in the way lol.**_

Sylvie didn't know where to go. She couldn't go to Gabby's. She knew they were best friends but this was her brother and it wasn't fair to put her in the position of choosing sides. She could call Stella but she really didn't want to spend all of the next shift talking about what about her personal life. That's when she found herself pulling up outside a motel. She realised that although she loved her firehouse family she wasn't ready to share this with them and other than them had no one else to turn to.

Sylvie paid for her room and collected the key. She entered the room looking round it's plain decor before taking off her shoes and crawling onto the bed. She felt physically sick. She knew that this was partly to do with the stress of the day and partly because she had not eaten in hours. Still knowing this she couldn't eat she couldn't face it. She picked up one of the pillows hugging it. She let the tears silently fall as sleep took her. She was exhausted.

Antonio stood outside Diego's room watching Eva fuss over him. When he heard Laura clear her throat next to him.

'Well? Can we talk?' she said slightly annoyed that he had completely ignored her the first time.

'What?' he asked his lack of tolerance for her showing in his voice.

'I erm spoke to Rob. There's been some sort of misunderstanding' she looked embarrassed. She lowered her tone and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

'He's a civil informant for the FBI. He's worried if your friends start digging too much they will reveal who he is working for and put him in danger with these criminals he has befriended to help the FBI. Please could you speak with your friends and explain to them that he isn't the criminal and they will put him in danger if they continue their investigation' she wrung her fingers together nervously.

Antonio furrowed his brow as if trying to decide something. He was making Laura even more nervous by doing this but he knew that. He had looked into Rob a while ago since he found out his children were living under the same roof as him. He hadn't liked what he had found. A wrap sheet for fraud, blackmail and several identities. A friend of his had found out through channels that he had been up on felony charges but had cut a deal with the FBI as they had bigger fish to fry. He had been allowed to carry on conducting his business in exchange for information. Antonio had been less concerned with this information since the children had been staying with him but with the way the day had gone he decided he needed to play the only card he had in the hopes of salvaging his relationship and gaining full custody of the children.

'You want my help?' he laughed.

'Antonio! We were married we did love each other once' she said echoing his own words from this morning.

'Let's say I could do something. Why would I? This morning you led my girlfriend to believe we were having an affair and you continue to ignore the fact that the kids are happy and settled living with me. So I'll ask you again why would I do anything to help you and Your boyfriend?' he walked down the hall to the vending machine to grab a coffee hoping he had left Laura with a lot to think about.

Sylvie woke suddenly wondering where she was before the day came crashing back to her. She sat up and rubbed at her tear streaked face. She reached to the bottom of the bed to retrieve her phone. As she unlocked the screen she was met with several missed calls and texts. Many of the missed calls were off Antonio and a new text off him but the others were off Gabby.

 _Why aren't you answering my calls? Are you OK? Call me xx_

 _I spoke to Antonio. I know what happened I just want to check you're OK. Where are you staying? You can stay with me and Matt? Xx_

 _I'm starting to really worry now please call me xx_

Sylvie felt bad she was worrying about her so she decided to text her back.

 _I'm fine. Staying at a motel tonight. Don't worry about me. See you on shift tomorrow xx_

She hoped Gabby would be satisfied with this but she should have known better. Less than 2 minutes after she had sent the text her phone lit up with an incoming call off Gabby. She was going to ignore it but realised that Gabby would only spend the rest of next shift pissed with her.

'Hi' she said weakly

'Finally! I've been worried about you! Where are you? I'm coming to get you!' she said trying to leave no room for negotiation.

'I'm at a motel. I already paid for the room. I'm OK really. Thanks for worrying I don't want you to feel like you're in the middle of this' her voice sounded so small but she was trying to keep it together. Today had been brutal.

'Where are you? I'll come down and stay with you'. She offered.

'Gabby….I….I just want to be alone...it's ok we're good I don't want this to impact on our friendship. What happened between me and your brother is between us not between you and me. You don't have to worry' she said a little stronger than she had spoken before.

'I promised Antonio I would stay out if this..' she started.

'Then maybe you need to take his advice' Sylvie said interrupting her.

'If you let me finish. I would be doing this with whoever you were dating it's not that this is about my brother it's about you being my best friend' she stressed.

Sylvie went quiet on the other end of the phone. She was just exhausted she didn't have the energy to respond.

'Are you gonna make me drive around every motel in the city?' Gabby joked.

Sylvie conceded defeat 'I'm staying at the Amber Inn. Room 17'

'Ok give me half an hour I will be there' she sounded pleased her nagging had paid off.

'Erm Gabby….please don't tell your brother where I am' she said seriously.

'I promised I won't' she said sincerely. She honestly didn't want to get in the middle of this but just wanted to make sure her friend was OK.

Antonio gave his son a fist pump as he said goodbye.

'I'll see you in the morning. Call me if you need anything it doesn't matter what time it is' he said as he stood back to allow Eva and Laura to say goodbye.

As they walked out of the hospital Laura gestured towards Antonio's hand.

'I take it you're not driving home like that'

'Nope' he said looking down at his cast.

'Are we getting a cab or will Sylvie's meeting have finished? We could call Aunt Gabby to pick us up?' Eva asked turning to her father.

Antonio was about to answer but was cut off by Laura.

'I will take you home' she said seeming happy she could help.

Antonio was about to protest but with Eva with them it wouldn't be fair for her to witness yet another argument.

Laura pulled up to his apartment building.

'Thanks mom bye' Eva said as she got out of the car.

Antonio went to get out but Laura grabbed his arm.

'I could go and see her...I could explain it wasn't what it looked like' she begged.

'I think you've done enough' he tried to get out again.

'Maybe we could talk to the lawyer and draw up another custody agreement?' she looked desperate.

'What makes you think I can even do anything to help Rob?' he said getting annoyed.

'I know you...I know you can' she really didn't want anything to happen to Rob and was sure this was just all a mistake.

Antonio thought for a moment but was interrupted by an impatient Eva knocking on the car window.

'I'd be interested to see if the lawyer did call' he said getting out.

'Thanks for the ride. Let me know if you're going to the hospital tomorrow' he said as he shut the door.

As they got into the apartment Eva turned confused.

'I thought sylvie wasn't on shift until tomorrow' she said realising the apartment was empty.

'Yeah after her meeting they were stuck so they asked her to do an extra 12 hour's' he lied.

'Man! She will be exhausted!' she said worriedly.

'I know...Anyway do you have homework?' he asked changing the subject.

'Always!' she groaned 'But I'm starving!'

'Ok ok. You get started on your homework and I will order in. I'm not really up to cooking anything tonight' he told her.

'You don't need to order have you not seen the freezer recently' she chuckled.

Antonio looked confused but followed Eva as she gestured him towards the kitchen and the fridge freezer.

She opened the freezer to reveal it full with individual portions of food complete with cooking instructions stuck onto the lid. Antonio felt a lump in his throat. She was always looking out for them and taking care of them.

'Sylvie always makes extra for dinner even when she tells you and D there's none left. Then she freezes it so if she's working and your in late we can still have a healthy meal rather than junk food' she said smiling and choosing a meal.

'She's one in a million' he said quietly as Eva put her food in the microwave to heat up.

'Definitely...I wonder why she's with you!' she teased as she headed for her room laughing.

'Who knows' Antonio whispered to himself.

Sylvie was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She dragged herself off the bed and looked through the peephole seeing it was Gabby. She opened the door and Gabby grabbed her in a hug.

'Are you OK?' she asked worried

'No' she half laughed half sobbed.

Gabby pulled back from her so that sylvie could shut the door. It was then that sylvie realised Gabby had brought Chinese food with her. Gabby realised she was looking at the bag she had brought in.

'I figured you wouldn't have eaten so I brought food over to keep you going' she smiled softly.

On cue Sylvie's stomach growled and they both laughed. The room had a small table and 2 chairs so Gabby set the food up there and handed sylvie some. She eyed her carefully.

'Do you wanna talk about it?' Gabby asked tentatively.

Sylvie shook her head playing with her noodles.

Gabby nodded.

'Diego's staying in overnight but they are gonna let him go home tomorrow' she tried.

'Yeah I know. I stayed long enough to make sure he was ok' she said softly.

'Why did I think you would do anything else' she smiled.

'He really worried me' she confessed reaching for an egg roll.

'I bet he did but he was in the safest hands. I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone I was in a meeting about Louie's dad' she said sadly.

'Diego's lucky to have you'

Sylvie ignored the statement.

'So how did your meeting go?' she asked.

'Bad? I dunno. Matt thinks we are going to lose him' she said sadly.

'Whatever happens you have been there for him when he needed you most and no one can take that away from you' she said sincerely.

'She's a manipulative bitch you know...she screwing with you both' she was referring to Laura.

'Gabby I can't do this...you said you wouldn't get in the middle' she was starting to get worked up.

'I'm sorry...you're right I did say that. I just know this isn't the end and things will work out' she tried.

'I thought I was the optimistic paramedic and you were the pessimistic one?' she smirked.

'Clearly we have changed roles today!' she laughed.

'Well as nice as your sentiment is sometimes things just can't be fixed' she continued to pick at her food wishing she could just run away from all this mess.

 _ **Thank you for all the lovely messages you all leave I absolutely love reading them!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**So happy that everyone is enjoying can't believe how encouraging you all are. Thank you :-)**_

They parked the Ambo up and climbed out. It had pretty much been non stop since they had started the shift. Sylvie was glad they had not had a break, it meant she didn't have to listen to Gabby asking how she was and she could just distract herself from all this with work.

'Man I hope I can grab a coffee and something to eat before we go back out' Gabby said as she opened the door of the rig. She climbed out as did Sylvie and walked around the back of it.

'I can restock on my own if you want to grab some food' Sylvie offered.

'Naaaa we will get it done faster together' she smiled.

Sylvie smiled back at her but looked confused as Gabby's smile faded.

'Oh hell no!' Gabby said as she climbed down out of the back of the Ambo and walked past Sylvie.

Sylvie soon realised why she looked annoyed. Laura was currently walking towards them. Her body stiffened.

'You have done enough! Leave her be and spend some time with your son Laura!' Gabby's tone was firm.

'Gabriela you look well' she said sarcastically.

'I'm serious Laura! We work here! If the chief sees trouble going on in his fire house he's not going to be happy. Now please leave!' she wasn't kidding.

Sylvie decided she needed to intervene.

'Thanks Gabby but I can handle this' she said putting a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. Gabby looked at Sylvie and back at Laura and walked back to the rig continuing to restock.

Sylvie folded her arms defensively 'Say what you need to then Gabby's right, you need to leave'

Laura looked around 'Do you want to go somewhere more private?' she asked.

'No! I suggest you say what you need to before we get our next call' Sylvie said her tone calm and firm.

Laura looked like she was struggling to form the words before she finally began to speak.

'He came to talk about the children but I was complaining about my shower and Rob was out of town at a meeting until lunch time so I asked Antonio for help'.

Sylvie stared at her, her face unreadable letting the silence linger between them. Laura felt the need to fill the silence and continued to talk.

'I warned him he might get his clothes wet so I left him to work on the shower before he got undressed to give him some privacy. I didn't know you would turn up but I exploited the situation and turned to my advantage to hurt you and Antonio'. She had the good grace to look ashamed as she finished.

'I've come here to tell you the truth and apologise' she was trying to be sincere.

Laura looked at Sylvie for a response.

'Are you done?' Sylvie asked.

Laura looked a little confused 'I…..' she didn't know what to say.

'You know how to see yourself out' she said as she turned her back and headed for the supply cupboard.

Laura looked towards Sylvie who was walking away and then to Gabby who was leaning out of the Ambo smirking at her. Laura shot Gabby a look and left.

Antonio smirked as he received a text off Erin.

 _The coffee at Mocha Joe's is really good. Think I will just finish it in the car. Jay said we should have it for the next 2days what do you think._

Erin was referring to the coffee shop on the corner of Laura and Rob's Street. They were pretending to watch the house and no doubt Laura would soon take the bait.

 _Yeah sounds good I will let you know if I find a better 1!_

Sure enough 10 minutes later his phone rang.

'Hi. I got a call off the hospital to say the are discharging Diego are you heading to see him?' he asked

Laura seemed frustrated 'Oh oh yes that's good erm I could pick you up but I have a few things to do so you might need to get a cab home'

'I can get a cab there it's no problem' he said sincerely.

'No no I'm on my way' said said as he heard her rattling keys and hang up.

5 minutes later he was climbing into her car. He didn't say anything but apparently he didn't need to she was going to do the talking.

'Your friends they have been sitting in their car across the street from my house. You need to explain the situation to them' she said firmly.

Antonio responded quietly and coldly 'I don't need to do anything' he continued to stare straight ahead out of the window.

Undeterred Laura continued 'A meeting has been scheduled for next Monday. My lawyer has outlined that you will have full custody rights as will I. The children will live with you and will stay with me when it is convenient for them and me. There will be no more alimony payments to me. You will take care of anything they need clothes, books for school…..'

'I already do' he interrupted still not turning to look at her.

'I know' she said embarrassed by the situation.

'I still want to be a part of their lives but I know they are more settled with you and I want the freedom I feel you have had' she said.

'Freedom? I worked my ass off to provide for you and the kids! I did everything to see them more and to spend time with them! You stopped me from doing that!' he was getting angry.

'I'm trying Antonio. I even went to the firehouse. I spoke with her. I told her what really happened the other day...ask your sister if you don't believe me. She was very nice to me' she said sarcastically as they pulled up at med.

'Her? She has a name you know!' he said turning towards her.

Laura hung her head in frustration 'Yes of course I meant Sylvie..look I'm really trying Antonio! I'm sorry! Please can you call your friends?' she looked desperate.

Antonio furrowed his brow and got out of the car. Laura followed waiting for an answer. As they walked into med together he finally answered her.

'I don't know if anything can be done but I will make a call' he said.

Laura exhaled 'Thank you'.

Antonio nodded silently as they headed for Diego.

'Don't be on that thing too long just because you have the day off school doesn't mean you have to waste it' he said to Diego as he left his bedroom. He entered the living room where a tired Gabby was sitting.

'Hey thanks for this. Diego thinks Sylvie has had car trouble and I'm getting a cab to wait with her until it can be fixed' he said.

'I can't believe you have managed to keep your break up a secret' she said.

'It's not a break up!..Just a misunderstanding' he said sadly.

'I know you're probably exhausted after your shift and just want to crash' he felt guilty for dragging her over.

'I'm gonna put my head down on your couch for a few minutes but I'm good we got a few hours sleep last night...well I did Sylvie looked drained this morning' she regretted saying that last part as Antonio looked worried.

'I'm gonna make this right...I can't loose her' he said his eyes filling with tears.

'Hey!' she stood up and pulled him into a hug 'It will be ok...stop being a wuss' he chuckled through a sob at her last comment.

'She will think I told you where she's staying' she said worried.

'I will tell her I had someone ping her phone

I'll make sure she knows you didn't break her trust' he said honestly.

He gave her another hug as he left hoping that when he returned Sylvie would be with him.

 _ **The next chapter is nearly written so won't take half as long. Thanks for the feedback xx**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Here comes BRETTONIO!**_

Antonio entered the small reception of the motel and tapped the bell on the counter. A few minutes later a man in his late 60s came out.

'Hi you after a room' he asked.

Antonio shook his head as he showed the man a picture of Sylvie laughing on his phone. He had zoomed in to hide his face from the picture. They had been goofing around one night after a few beers and Sylvie and gotten him to smile of a selfie complaining that she had no pictures of him on her phone. He loved her smile in the picture.

'Have you seen her?' he asked.

The guy clearly had but didn't want to let on. He shook his head. Antonio put a 20 on the counter as well as his badge.

'Is she in some kind of trouble?' he asked concerned that he had misread this sweet girl he had given a room to.

'No nothing like that she does a lot of good in the city and we need to thank her but are just finding it difficult to get a hold of her..she's very modest' he smiled.

The man seemed to accept this and took the 20. 'Yeah she's a sweet girl. She's in room 17' he said.

'Thanks' he said as he left to find the room.

Once he found it Antonio stood outside it gathering his thoughts. Then he knocked and held his breath.

Sylvie was so tired but sleep alluded her. She lay in the bed in her motel room but couldn't stop thinking about Antonio and everything that had happened these last few days. Suddenly there was a knock at the door that made her jump. She tentatively made her way to the door dressed in pajama pants and a vest top. She looked through the peephole and froze when she saw who it was. She tried to gather herself before she opened the door.

She slowly slid the deadbolt off and turned the lock opening the door to Antonio. She hung her head low but managed to make eye contact with him.

'What...what do you want Antonio?' she almost whispered.

Antonio shifted for foot to foot. He couldn't believe it had come to this. The last few days were catching up rapidly to him and his eyes filled with tears.

'I want you' he said his voice beginning to break.

'Please baby I need to talk to you' he held his breath not knowing how she was going to react.

Sylvie could see the pain in his eyes she wanted to wrap her arms around him but she was hurting so much for the previous day's events. She couldn't ignore him they did need to talk she wordlessly opened the door further and turned around to walk back into the room and perch on the edge of the bed.

Antonio followed her closing the door. He pulled up a chair in front of her and sat down.

Sylvie fidgeted with the cord on her pajama pants and chewed on her lip looking down.

'I'm sorry' Antonio said causing Sylvie to look up to meet his eyes.

'I'm sorry for a lot of things….I'm sorry I couldn't meet you for lunch...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my meeting with Laura….I'm sorry I helped Laura...I'm sorry….' He sobbed 'I'm sorry you think that I'm the kind of Man that would cheat on you that would hurt you like that….I'm sorry you felt you had to leave and you've been alone...I'm sorry' tears now rolled freely down his face as he sniffed and continued to look at her.

Tears were now beginning to fall down Sylvie's face as she looked at him.

'why?...Why couldn't you tell me you were meeting with her? She sniffed.

Antonio shook his head 'I.. I thought that you had taken enough on with me and I didn't want you worrying about me trying to gain custody of the kids again' he said.

'You tried to separate me from that part of your life?' she asked.

'Yeah I guess' he said softly.

Sylvie felt frustrated 'so you only wanted to share certain parts of your life with me?' she said in a stronger voice.

'No that's not what I meant' he sighed 'Obviously I'm not very good at apologies. I thought I was protecting you from all this mess. You need to know I was only fixing her shower. I know how it looked. But..' he reached for her hand and held it gently 'I love you so much. I could never hurt you. The only relationship I have with Laura is that she's my kids mother. I wish I could be friends with her just for the children but we can't even manage that. I would never sleep with her we are both different people now' he waited for her to say something but he was just grateful she hadn't pulled her hand away. It encouraged him to continue as he slowly drew circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

'Laura came to see me at work...Did you send her?' Sylvie asked looking at him.

'No. She told me she saw you….she is trying to get on my good side because her boyfriend is in a bit of trouble and she wants my help' he said honestly.

'Was what she said true?' she asked.

'She said you were fixing her shower and she used me being there to drive a wedge between us...she apologised' she explained.

He nodded 'I think she realises she was being juvenile but I don't think she would have apologised if she didn't have something to gain if I'm honest' he said still holding her hand with his good hand.

'Nothing happened. I didn't tell you I was going there but I was there for the kids...and then the shower...but it's you I love. I would never hurt you and I won't be hiding anything in future from you. You have my word' he said sincerely.

Sylvie nodded accepting the explanation that she knew to be true. He was a good man and the thought that she had totally misread his character had hurt her just as much as the fact she thought he had cheated on her. Still she didn't know what to say she was so drained with all of this.

'I've been honest with you...do you think you can now be honest with me?' Antonio asked worried that he would push her too much but they needed to get everything out in the open.

Sylvie frowned and looked confused 'I..I have been'

'Why were YOU at Laura's house?' he asked reminding her she had kept that reason from him. The penny dropped and Sylvie's cheeks turned a shade pinker at the realisation that Antonio was not the only one keeping secrets she too had kept her conversation with Laura and her reasons for seeing her from him.

'Erm….Obviously you heard they way she spoke to me that day when you and Diego walked in on me, Eva and Laura' she said as he recalled the memory and nodded.

'What you don't know is that when you left with the kids the next day to meet her at the diner...well she arrived at the apartment' she explained. Antonio frowned and was about to speak but Sylvie continued.

'I thought at first she had misunderstood where you were meeting but it soon became clear she wanted to speak to me. Long story short she asked me to leave you because she didn't want family and friends to know you were dating a white girl. She got in my head she told me you had cheated on her during your marriage and it was only a matter of time before you did the same to me. Then I saw you with her and…..I had gone to speak with her because she had said if I didn't leave you she would make sure you never had the kids. I went to reason her' she looked at her hand in his realising she had missed him so much.

Antonio looked livid 'I can't believe she spoke to you like that she had no right! Whatever she says about the kids has nothing to do with our relationship if she had said this to me it wouldn't have made any difference to us I wouldn't have left you in the hopes she would let me have the kids!' he said completely pissed at what Laura had done.

'And for the record from Louisa Taylor in the 8th grade to you I have never EVER cheated on anyone. I'm not that type of person'. He said sincerely.

Sylvie nodded 'I know you're a good man' giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

'I still want to be your man' he looked at her intently.

'Baby I love you so much' he began to let more tears fall down his face as he sobbed.

'I will do anything to make this right'

Sylvie started to cry and bit her lip looking down.

'I thought I had lost everything' she sobbed.

'I love you so much' she said looking at him.

Antonio didn't need to hear anymore he closed the gap between them by pulling her off the bed with his hand that still had hold of hers and into his lap. She willingly climbed into his lap and buried her head in his neck sobbing. Antonio mirrored her actions letting the tears fall and his shoulders shake he had nearly lost her.

'I love you so much baby' he said as he gripped her tighter.

 _ **Next chapter coming fast!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**What is Derek Haas trying to do to us? No Brettonio before the end of the season..and the Linstead ship sunk!…...sobs in the corner…**_

Eventually they calmed and Sylvie pulled back to look at him. Their lips met in a slow and loving kiss that tasted of salty tears that lasted until the need for air gave out.

'I love you' he whispered.

'I love you' she smiled through the tears.

They leaned against each others foreheads holding each other. Sylvie had her arms around Antonio's necks and he had his broken hand resting on her knee while his other arm was round her waist. His thumb had sort contact with her skin and had hooked under her vest gently rubbing up and down on her skin.

Antonio hadn't expected Sylvie to suddenly break the silence and internally jumped. 'What happened to your hand?' she said concern filling her voice.

Antonio looked down at his hand moving it slightly as if to look for the answer to the question.

'Yeah...erm not my cleverest moment...the kids think it's a work injury' he said.

'But what really happened?' she asked.

'I ran after you I was too late….I got mad at myself...I got mad at Laura...soooo I punched a brick wall...hard!' he said feeling stupid and looking sheepish.

'Oh my God! It must have been so painful!' she said concerned touching his hand and examining it.

'Yeah it was. They said about 5-6 weeks in this thing...I still need to talk to Stone about work but with all that happened to Diego I'm off for the next few days' he explained.

'How is Diego?' she was upset, she let him down by leaving.

'Is he mad I left? What about Eva?' she bit her lip.

'Diego's fine he's back home Gabby is with him….the kids don't know you left….' he explained.

Sylvie was confused 'They haven't wondered why I'm not there?' she was a little hurt at the thought they weren't wondering where she was.

'It's not that. They have asked about you….I just lied' he said a little ashamed.

'I don't make a habit out of lying but I couldn't tell them what happened and if I didn't tell them what happened maybe there was a chance of you coming back...are you mad?' he asked still rubbing the skin on her back with his thumb.

'What if I didn't come back?' she asked.

'That was not an option. I would always have found a way to show you you and me are a good thing' he smiled and for the first time so did Sylvie.

'What did you tell them then?' where had they thought she was for 2 days.

'I told D you left the hospital for a work meeting...then you got asked to come in early for shift...now I'm here helping you with car trouble' he explained.

'Should I be worried that you're this good at hiding things' she asked.

Antonio's face was a picture he didn't want her to think he could lie his way out if anything but the nature of his job helped him to bend truths to get people to talk. He would never mislead Sylvie again.

'It's ok I'm teasing you' she smiled.

Antonio pulled her tightly to him kissing her cheek.

'Please will you come back home I miss you so much' he said into her hair. He felt Sylvie nodding against him.

It didn't take long for them to gather Sylvie's belongings and get in the car. As she pulled up to their apartment block she felt the tension that she had carried ebbing away from her. She thought she had lost all this. As if reading her mind Antonio help her hand and brought it to his lips kissing it.

'You were never going anywhere I love you too much' he said sincerely.

As they entered the apartment Gabby was waking up from a nap on the sofa and Diego was getting a drink in the kitchen.

'Hey!' Gabby greeted them as she looked back and forth at them for any signs of tension.

Diego beamed at the sight of Sylvie and she smiled back.

'D are you OK? I'm sorry I had to leave the hospital' she said making her way over and enveloping him in a hug and that he willingly accepted.

'It's ok dad explained I'm fine' he reassured her 'Is your car fixed?' he asked.

Sylvie forgot they had a cover story.

'Yes!' Gabby said 'Is the car FIXED' she looked back and forth to Sylvie and Antonio.

'Yeah it's good' Antonio smiled.

'Are you sure? Don't want it breaking down again' she frowned.

'The cars...good' Sylvie said smiling at her friend.

'Good? As in its in the Garage? Back in the road? I know it's got some rusty parts but they are very reliable and with Sylvie driving it will be a great ride' she looked at Antonio who looked less than impressed with her innuendo.

'It's on the road...OK!' Antonio frowned.

'Wow Aunt Gabby I didn't know you were that into cars?' Diego said before he disappeared back to his bedroom.

'Anyway…..I'm gonna go….glad your CAR is FIXED!' she patted Antonio's arm as she walked passed him.

Sylvie smiled and tried to hide a yawn as he shut the door.

'Come on you're exhausted. Why don't we have a nap. Antonio told Diego to wake them up if he needed them before entering their bedroom.

Sylvie had changed into a pair of cotton shorts and matching vest top. She sat on the edge of the bedroom lost in thought.

'Babe? You OK?' Antonio asked concerned.

She looked up at him torn from her thoughts 'hmm?'

'You looked a million miles away then' he smiled softly at her holding his hand out to her.

She took his hand allowing him to pull her up on her feet so he could put his good arm around her seeking a thumb under her vest top to feel her skin while his injured hand rested on his hip bone.

'Actually I was thinking I wasn't a million miles from here' she explained causing Antonio to look at her to continue her explanation.

'I thought I'd lost all of this' she moved her arm around to emphasise all of it.

'You, the kids, a home, somewhere to belong. I'm grateful I still have you all' she rested her forehead on his.

'You never lost us and you never will' he whispered before nudging her backwards until she let go of him and climbed on the bed. He followed her and lay down on his back. He purposely had moved her onto his side of the bed to give his broken hand some space and so he had his left arm free to wrap around her as she lay her head against his shoulder and curled around his body. He again let his hand find the skin under her top gently rubbing back and forth.

'I love you Sylvie' he whispered.

'I love you' she whispered as sleep took them both.

 _ **Did you enjoy? Thank you for cheering me on with each chapter. You know who you are :-)**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter. I've been away without wifi. Then ill then kids have been ill arrrrggghhh then typical family stuff getting in tge you like what you read. Thanks for all the reviews.**_

Sylvie woke to the alarm clock on her phone bing bonging away. She groaned and leaned over to the side table madly tapping her finger on the screen with her eyes still shut in an attempt to silence it. She sighed as it went quiet and scooted back to the warm part of the bed feeling confused when she reached out for Antonio only to find his side of the bed empty. She reluctantly opened her eyes and climbed out of bed.

As she walked down towards the kitchen she could hear Antonio in the kitchen and felt relief that he hadn't left yet. She was on shift today and would miss him.

She walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist leaning her cheek on his back.

'Morning' she said sleepily to him.

'Mornin. Sorry did I wake you?' he said still making coffee with Sylvie wrapped around him.

'No I set my alarm I need to get going in the next hour. What's your excuse for being up at this time?' she asked sleep still thick in her voice.

He turned around in her arms and brought her to his chest kissing her on the head, nose, lips and then neck. Sylvie giggled and wriggled her body closer to him.

'Someones in a good mood' she smiled as he kissed up her jaw to her lips.

He lifted his hand that had been broken.

'The physio is going to clear me today so I can start getting back into work properly' he smiled.

'Just be careful...there are lots of walls in Chicago' she giggled.

She was about to kiss him again but heard Eva walking down the hall so untangled herself from Antonio and grabbed the coffee pot. She tried to limit their PDA in front of her and Diego she didn't want them to feel uncomfortable in their own home.

'Morning sunshine!' Antonio smiled.

Eva looked at him and then at Sylvie 'Is he OK?' she eyed him strangely.

'He's in a good mood' she pretended to whispered as she looked for her cereal.

Eva looked at her dad and smiled.

'Morning Daddy!' Antonio stopped and looked at her the same way as she had looked at him few moments ago as did Sylvie.

'Oookay….What do you want?' he said suspiciously.

'There's a party on Friday and I..' Eva started.

'Nope...next question' Antonio said quickly.

'But..' she tried.

'Ok what do you want for breakfast?' he asked her.

Eva looked like she was going to have a tantrum.

'Sylvieeeee!' she begged.

Sylvie looked at Antonio. It was his call these were his children but she was surprised when he motioned with his hand for her to take a shot.

'Okaaay….Erm are you asking for permission to go to the party?' she questioned since Eva hadn't actually asked.

Eva looked at her as if she had 3 heads 'Yeah!'

'Ok so who's party is it and where will it be?' she asked as Antonio leaned against the kitchen counter and folded his arms.

'It's Trent Walker's party it's in his basement' she said looking nervous.

'Will his parents be there? Or another adult? How many kids are invited?' she tried.

'His parents might be there at some point but they are really chilled out…'

'More like they don't give a rats ass' Antonio scoffed. Eva and Sylvie both glared at him.

'How many has he invited?' Sylvie asked again.

'Erm I erm don't know erm he's really popular so he's invited a bunch of kid's' Eva said vaguely.

'what about drinking?' Sylvie asked.

'I'm sure he will do some sort of catering you know pizza and stuff' Eva said not meeting her eye.

'You know what I mean!' Sylvie said sternly.

'Awww come on Sylvie weren't you ever a teenager. Of course there will be beer it don't mean I have to drink it' she snapped.

'Look I really appreciate you being honest with me and your dad. Things like this seem a big deal now but as you get older they seem less important. If it was supervised by an adult and if there was soda there we may have considered it but that's not all, you arranged with Cassie and Sofia that you would study and see a movie you have been planning it for the last week. Is this party so important that you would forget your best friends?' Sylvie asked.

Eva looked a little embarrassed 'I guess I'm just not use to being invited by a popular boy to a cool party...I just want to fit in!' she said quietly.

'And you do fit in! You fit in with your friends and not some hormonal teen with a one track mind!' Sylvie explained softly.

'Yeah….OK...I'm gonna go and get dressed' she said glumly.

As she walked off Antonio looked at Sylvie and smirked.

'I'm impressed' he said.

'Really? Did I do OK? Thank you for trusting me' she said as she walked over and snuggled against him.

'You did great and I always trust you. We make a pretty great team you and me' he said kissing her head.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Sylvie had been on shift 3 times and was exhausted but giddy at a weekend off where she could make the most of Antonio. She had been grocery shopping so that she could make pancakes in the morning and do some baking.

'Ok I'm heading to Sofia's then her mom is going to drop us all at the movies' Eva said as she adjusted the backpack on her shoulder.

'I can drop you off if you want? Your dad's working a little later so is gonna eat at work and so me and D are gonna grab some Chinese' Sylvie said as she looked up from her magazine.

'Naaa I'm good it's only 5pm Sylvie I will be fine' Eva smiled.

'Ok text me when you're there I worry' she said.

Eva rolled her eyes but smiled 'Okaaaaay'

'Remember if Sofia's mom can't bring you home after the movie you need to call us. Do not get a cab. Your dad will never let you out again he's already worried because the movie finishes at 10pm' Sylvie smiled.

'I know! Bye' she waved

'Bye' Sylvie knew she wasn't their mom but it didn't stop her worrying about them.

Diego reached for the last egg roll 'Do you want this?' he asked as it was half was to his mouth.

Sylvie chuckled 'I'm good'.

She stood up and started to clear the plates and take away containers.

'Hey Sylvie do you wanna hang for a bit?' Diego asked bringing his own plate into the kitchen.

'Sure, what do you want to do?' she smiled.

'I bought Rogue One with my allowance. We could watch that?' he asked hopefully.

'Sounds like a plan' she smiled.

'Great I'll go and get it out of my room can you do the popcorn?' he said disappearing down the corridor.

How can he still be hungry Sylvie chuckled to herself. She loved that he wanted to hang out with her. Hopefully Antonio wouldn't be too much later then they could start enjoying their weekend off together.

Diego started to set the TV up as Sylvie searched for the popcorn. Her phone started to ring as she was reaching for the popcorn box.

'Is that dad? We could wait for him' Diego said as Sylvie looked at the caller ID.

'It's Eva' Sylvie said looking at her watch as she answered it was only 8.10pm. Why was she calling so early.

'Hi' she said.

'Sylvie!' Eva was sobbing 'Can you come get me?' she sounded scared.

'Eva what's wrong? Are you OK?' she could hear someone else in the background crying 'Eva she won't wake up!'

'Eva who's with you? Who won't wake up?' Sylvie was panicking now as Diego walked towards her confusion on his face.

'What's going on?' he asked.

Sylvie looked at him but spoke back into the phone.

'Eva where are you you're worrying me!' she said firmly.

'I'm in Trent Walker's bathroom' she sobbed.

Sylvie was gobsmacked but kept focused.

'I need the address Eva!' she said.

'Please don't tell dad' she pleaded.

'Eva! Address!' she yelled causing Diego to jump.

Eva gave her the address. As she wrote it down she spoke again.

'Is anyone hurt? Do you need an ambulance?' she asked looking at Diego's worried face.

'Sofia is sleeping I think she's drunk' Eva sobbed.

'Is she breathing?' Sylvie asked.

'Yeah!' she snapped.

'Do not get smart with me Eva!' Sylvie said firmly.

'Sorry' she sniffed 'Yeah she is'

'Right do you remember the recovery position I taught you?'

'Yeah'

'You need to put Sofia like that so that if she vomits her airway is clear..Do you understand?' she asked.

'Yeah'

'Right I'm leaving now' she said.

'Ok….thanks Sylvie' she sniffed.

'You can thank me after your grounded' she said as she hung up.

'Come on you can come with me' she said to Diego as she found her keys and looked for her shoes.

'What's going on?' he asked worried about his sister.

'You're sister went to a party without permission' she said as she found her other shoe and put them on.

Diego's eyes widened 'Dad is gonna get mad!'

'Yeah well he's gonna have to get in line! Come on' she said clearly not impressed by the turn of events.

Diego had never seen Sylvie so annoyed.

As the started to drive Sylvie threw her phone in Diego's lap.

'Call your dad's cell and put it on speaker' she said not looking at him as she started the car.

'Oh man! Are you sure have you seen dad mad...coz he's gonna be mad!' he said concerned.

Sylvie gave him a quick glance 'I don't know what your sister has gotten herself into but your dad is your dad so he needs to know. This isn't about me being cool or uncool. Do you understand D?' She said sincerely.

'Yeah' He said deflated and waiting for the enviable.

Antonio was just finishing the last of his paperwork and putting his files in order. He was glad he had stayed late so he could get up to date and fully enjoy the weekend with Sylvie and the kids. He smiled as his phone rang and Sylvie's smiling face appeared on the caller ID. He answered it immediately.

'Hey baby I'm just finishing off how's your night going?' he asked smiling.

'Not good!' she said.

Antonio realise she was in the car and sounded pissed. He sat up straighter.

'What's wrong?' he said concerned.

'Eva!' she stated as she stopped at a junction.

'She phoned crying...she went to that party!' she said worry and anger filling her voice.

'She WHAT?' now Antonio was the one who was pissed!

'Sofia has passed out..she said they're in the bathroom...Diego's gonna text you the address..can you meet us there?' she asked knowing the answer already.

'I'm walking to my car!' he told her.

'Ok bye' 'bye dad' Diego added.

'Bye guys see you there love you both' he hung up.

How in the hell had this happened he thought as he made his way to his car. He guessed the rebellious teen stage had started. All kids go through it but he was determined to end it tonight. He got in his car and checked his phone as the text from Diego came through with the address. Fortunately it was only a 10 minute drive away. He knew Sylvie would make it there before him he just hoped they were all OK.

Sylvie could hear the party before she pulled up. As they arrived they could see teens sat outside clearly drunk and the whole house lit up with disco light and music to make your ears ring.

Diego went to open his door but Sylvie put her hand on his shoulder.

'I need you to stay here D' she said softy.

'But I can help!' he wailed.

'I know you can sweety and I might need you but at the moment I'm more concerned that I have no idea what's going on in that house and I don't want to risk you getting hurt...do you understand?' she asked.

'Yeah...I just I'm worried about my sister' he said honestly.

'She will be fine she's just in over her head' Sylvie smiled softly.

Diego nodded.

'Ok lock the car once I'm out and if you get worried phone me your dad or the police' she instructed.

Diego nodded and locked the car once she was out.

Sylvie took a deep breath and walked towards the house. She got a few stares and shouts of 'someone's getting busted' by the time she had made it into the house. The house was dark with disco lights and dim lights showing her a way through the skimpily clad teen girls and boys whose hormones were clearly raging. The house smelt of cheap beer and weed. She pushed her way through the crowd continuing to get comments and strange looks sent her way. She knocked on a door and opened it only to find too teens groping each other. She quickly shut the door. She tried a few more that were locked before she saw some girls waiting outside another door.

'Come on bitch we all need to pee!' a girl was yelling.

Sylvie barged past them all.

'Hey lady we have been waiting ages you can't cut in' one girl stared at her who had clearly drank too much.

'Believe me you do not want to get in my way right now!' Sylvie said squaring up to her then turning to bang on the door.

'Eva!' she shouted.

Suddenly the door opened and Eva stood there in a crop top, mini skirt and heels. Her makeup had run down from her tears and she looked frightened.

Sylvie stepped into the bathroom to see Cassie on the floor sobbing and Sofia in the recovery position. She went straight to work assessing her.

'How long has she been out? Sylvie asked them both.

'About 15 minutes before we phoned you' Cassie sobbed.

'My mom is gonna kill me' she cried.

Sylvie did not try to make her feel better as she continued her visual obs on Sofia. She looked sternly at both girls.

'Did she take anything?'

The both shook their heads.

'Don't lie to me! What did she take?' she said again clearly pissed at the two girls but needing to know if she had taken something.

'Sylvie I swear I'm not lying! She had a few beer's' Eva was crying again while Cassie wouldn't meet her eye.

She directed her attention to Cassie.

'Tell me Cassie!' she yelled.

'Sylvie please she doesn't….' Eva was cut off by Cassie.

'One of the guys offered us an E' she said sobbing.

'Yeah but we said no' Eva said.

'You did but we didn't' she confessed.

'I chickened out and put it in my pocket but Sof took it' she cried.

'Where is it?' Sylvie asked.

Cassie took it from her pocket and handed it to her. It definitely looked like an E. Sylvie gave it her back.

'Flush it now! If you're caught with that you can be charged with possession! You never had that do I make myself clear!' she said firmly.

Cassie nodded and flushed it as Antonio barged in. He looked worried and mad as hell! He glared at Eva then addressed Sylvie.

'How is she?' he asked.

'She needs to get to med now. She's took beer and an E' he looked horrified but Sylvie answered before he asked Eva and Cassie.

'They didn't take anything' she explained.

I've rolled a bus and some beat cops we need to meet them out front and these 2 need to be in the car NOW' he bellowed.

'Dad I…' Eva started.

'I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!' he shouted at her.

'BOTH OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES OUTSIDE NOW!' The vein is his neck protruding as he ranted before scooping Sofia up and carrying her outside shouting at kids to move out of his way. Sylvie took up the rear pushing the girls along out the door.

As they made it to the sidewalk an Ambulance rolled up filled by two police patrol cars. Kids outside instantly started to run and toss baggies into bushed. Antonio lay Sofia down and nodded Sylvie as he took off after some of them helping the patrol officers in their round up.

Sylvie motioned for the paramedic who she didn't recognised to help her.

'What happened?' he asked as his partner came jogging behind.

'Sofia Garcia 16 years old took an E chased by beer, been unconscious for 30mins but will respond to pain, pulse rapid, temp feels raised' she finished.

'Nurse?' he asked.

'Paramedic' she clarified.

'You riding?' he asked Sylvie.

Sylvie looked at Antonio who was screaming at a teen and handcuffing him.

'I have these to deal with' she motioned to the two girls sobbing.

'I'll follow' she said.

He nodded as he loaded her onto the gurney checking her vitals and loaded her into the Ambo.

She looked at the girls sternly. And pointed to the car a few meters away.

'Get in now!' she barked.

The girls didn't need to be told twice and headed to the car climbing in the back.

The drive to med was silent apart from the sobs from the back seat. Sylvie pulled up and got out of the car followed by Diego, Eva and Cassie. Sylvie walked up to Maggie at the desk.

'Hi Maggie. Sofia Garcia has just been brought in. OD' she said.

Maggie looked at the sobbing skimpy clad girls behind her and back at Sylvie.

'Treatment 3. Natalie is just about to pump her stomach I was looking for some contact details. Do you know a current number for her parents?' she asked.

'Yeah I do. Would you mind if I called them?'

'Be my guest. Can't say I look forward to calling kids parents' she said honestly.

'Me neither' Sylvie replied.

'Why don't you wait in the relatives room?' she suggested.

'Thanks Maggie. That would be great' she smiled to her as she led the 3 teens to the room. Once inside she found Sofia's parents number and pressed the call button.

'Hi Mrs Garcia?...Hi it's Sylvie Brett…..No mame I'm not on my way to collect the girls….they are already with me...no they didn't go to the movies...we have a lot to talk about but right now we are at the hospital Sofia is being treated for a drug overdose….she's stable...I don't know how this happened but believe me I WILL get to the bottom of this before you get here...drive safe' Sylvie hung up but then dialed another contact on her phone.

'Mrs Bradley?...Hi it's Sylvie Brett..' Sylvie continued to explain to Cassie's mom what had occurred. When she finished the call she turned to the girls. Diego eyed them sympathetically but then looked at the floor to avoid Sylvie's gaze.

'From the top I want to know what the hell the 3 of you were doing at Trent Walker's party!' she said firmly folding her arms in front of her. Just then Antonio walked in still looking mad as hell.

'You better have a damn good reason why I should ever let you leave the house again Eva!' he shouted.

Sylvie put her hand on his arm gently.

'Eva and Cassie were just about to explain the night's events before Sofia's parents get here!' she said trying to calm him.

'Let's hear it!' he threw his hands towards them.

Eva sniffed trying to stop sobbing.

'I… we were all meant to go to the movies but we all got invited by Trent to the party' she looked at Cassie but Cassie was still sobbing.

'None of us were allowed to go...we had never been in with the popular kids….we decided to lie to all of you and changed clothes at a diner before we went to the party' she started to cry again.

'I'm sorry….I thought it would be cool but it wasn't...We were gonna get a cab to the movies so it looked like we had been there and get Sylvie to drop us all off at home' she continued to cry.

'How are we now at med Eva!' Antonio yelled causing more sobs from both her and Cassie.

'We were offered an E….' Eva started.

'I want a name' Antonio pressed.

'I...I don't know' she sobbed.

'He said it would relax us and his friends...tried to um touch us' she whispered.

'I want a name!' he shouted at them both.

'They were college guys we don't know' Cassie cried.

'Me and Eva decided we should leave it was getting too much but Sof started acting weird and tried to go with them' she continued to cry.

'We dragged her to the bathroom to talk sense into her but as soon as we got in there she passed out….the rest you know' she looked down remorsefully.

Antonio was about to chastise her again but the door opening stopped him it was Maggie.

'Sofia's and Cassie's parents have arrived' she said sympathetically.

'Is Sofia OK?' Cassie asked.

'Yeah we think so but she's gonna be out of action for a few day's' she nodded to Antonio and Sylvie before leaving.

'We need to go and talk with them' Sylvie suggested.

Antonio nodded and looked at the girls.

'Stay put! D you OK?' he asked realising that Diego had been sat quietly in the corner.

He nodded and offered a small smile to them as they left to speak with the Garcia's and Bradley's.

It was little after 1am by the time they got home. The girls had been grilled by all of the parents with Sofia's parents promising that Sofia too would be punished when she was well. They did however thank Eva and Cassie for looking out for her and Sylvie for sorting the mess out.

Eva had sobbed uncontrollably when they got home and pleaded with Antonio to forgive her. He was more than pissed with her but both he and Sylvie had hugged her and recognised that they had made stupid decisions as a teen l but they were determined that Eva learn from this one.

But her and Diego were now fast asleep.

Sylvie brought a hot mug of coco over to Antonio handing it to him as she held her own and curled next to him on the sofa. He put his arm around her back stroking her arm up and down.

'Not exactly the start to the weekend I had imagined' he huffed.

Sylvie sipped her coco and sighed.

'Yeah I know but it could have been so much worse. She's safe and home and not at hospital or God forbid somewhere else' she reasoned.

'Thank you for all this' he said kissing her temple.

'You don't have to thank me' she said honestly.

'I don't deserve you' he said kissing her temple again.

'I love you' she explained.

'I love you' he echoed.

'Well we just need to keep on loving each other and everything else will be fine' she said honestly.

They finished their coco and snuggled. It wasn't long before Sylvie fell to sleep.

Antonio scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. As he entered the bedroom Sylvie stirred.

'You should have woken me' she said sleepily.

'I never miss an opportunity to hold you close' he whispered as he sat her down.

Sylvie quickly removed her clothes and crawled under the covers in her underwear, too tired to get ready for bed. Antonio did the same and spooned up to her back.

'You can always hold me close' she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

'I will' Antonio whispered as he kissed her hair.

As he drifted to sleep he made a bold decision to make sure Sylvie stayed in his life forever.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed. I promise to post the next chapter much sooner.**_


	29. Chapter 29

I'm so sorry I haven't written in months. Had a lot on and a few difficult months. Happy to say things are much better and I know have more time and headspace for FanFiction. I hope people are still interested in this story and it hasn't lost momentum after all these months.

I'm really excited for the new season of fire and now have renewed hope that Brettonio will rise again and this ship will sail. Thank you for reading and hope you like the continuation of this story.

Things had settled into a routine the last few weeks since Eva's party incident. She was very quiet and eager to please at first which was sweet but Sylvie felt that things had been strained. Luckily the last few days Eva had returned to being herself giggling with Sylvie and slamming doors in Diego's face when he teased her about a boy at school.

Sylvie was just finishing a shift at 51. The weather had started to turn bitterly cold again as they were heading into winter which had spelt disaster for her car yesterday morning. Antonio had already left for work so she had no choice but to take the L and walk. She was closing her locker when she remembered she couldn't just drive home.

'Urrrgh' she moaned as she rested her forehead on her locker.

Stella raised an eyebrow.

'You ok Brett' she asked.

'Yeah' she sighed

'I just remembered it might snow and my cars at home' she rolled her eyes zipping up her coat.

'I can give you a ride?'

'That's sweet but we are in opposite directions and I can take the L' she smiled as they began to walk out.

'I really don't mind it won't take too long' she offered as they reached the door.

'Then again I think you will be fine' she said smirking.

Sylvie looked at her confused until she looked at what had Stella so amused then began to smile herself.

'Bye' Stella said cheerily

Sylvie walked over to where Antonio was hopping from foot to foot to stay warm he beamed when he saw her.

'Hi' she smiled kissing him softly as he laced his fingers around her waist.

'Hi' he mirrored

'You have a good shift?' He asked.

'Yeah not too bad actually' she continued to smile.

'I thought you were working this morning?' She asked as she walked around to the passenger side of the truck. He motioned for her to get in. It was freezing and he would rather they finish the conversation inside with the heater on.

They got in and he turned the engine on. She looked at him expectantly.

'My cousins have invited the kids to stay for the weekend. It's been awhile since they have seen them..they called last night so I met them at school with their overnight bags and they begged to stay until Sunday so I thought with you off shift until Monday…' he smirked

Sylvie's face lit up. She loved the kids but it would be so nice to spend 3 uninterrupted days with Antonio.

'So did you have anything in mind?' She asked and she held his hand as he started to drive towards home.

'Yeah...first you need a nap….then I have a few surprises' he said chuckled.

'Really? Surprises huh' Sylvie beamed.

Antonio lifted her hand that was holding his and kissed her knuckles. He was really looking forward to the rest of the weekend.

Sylvie heard the key turn and the front door open as she stretched and yawned in bed.

'Antonio?' She shouted.

'Yeah? It's just me babe' he answered.

She heard him rattling around the kitchen before he made his way to their bedroom.

'Hey sleepyhead' he said as he walked over to her side of the bed and greeted her with a soft kiss on the lips. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

'What time is it? Have I slept the day away?' She asked he voice still sleepy as she stretched.

'Nah you've only had 4hrs..you hungry?' He asked stroking his hand up and down her arm.

She nodded but tucked on his arm to bring him down on top of her.

'Lunch can wait a bit...we are all alone' she smirked.

'Oh yeah!' He kissed her 'I forgot about that' he kissed her again on her lips and down her neck.

Sylvie moaned and Antonio smiled against her skin as he kissed her neck over and over until he reached the edge of her bed t-shirt.

She gently pushed him back until he was kneeling up and she was sitting. She tugged on the waistband of his jeans and undid his belt running her slender fingers just under the waistband of his boxers. He looked down at her smirking and enjoying the feeling. She swept her legs underneath her so she could kneel up to be on more of an equal level to him before grabbing the edge of her bed shirt and pulling it up over her head leaving her breasts bare and her body only covered by her white cotton panties.

She gave him a shy smile as he drank her in and pulled her close to him.

Running his fingers up and down her spine Antonio whispered 'you're so beautiful' as he looked longingly at her.

Sylvie blushed from his compliment and due to her growing desire to feel Antonio touch her. She decided to be a bit playful with him biting her lip as she smiled.

'Do you love me?' She whispered back.

Antonio frowned 'Always!' He said seriously.

Sylvie turned around in his arms so her back was against his chest.

She half turned her head back to look at him.

'Show me then' she breathed as she took his hand and guided it to the edge of her panties.

Antonio chuckled against her hair and began to kiss and suck at her neck and earlobe as his hand traveled inside her panties.

Sylvie closed her eyes and leaned her back against him as he gently rubbed her clitoris. Sylvie began to moan at the sensation and could feel the dampness growing between her thighs. Antonio could tell by the noises she was making that she was enjoying the attention he was giving her. He slowly dipped his index finger between her very wet folds and she moaned even louder.

'Is that good baby?' Antonio asked between kisses as he continued to suck at her neck as he began slowly gliding his finger in and out of her pressing the heel of his hand firmly down on her clit.

'Antonio' Sylvie moaned.

'You're so wet' Antonio told her as he continued to slide in and out.

'Antonio!' Sylvie warned him as he began to massage her left breast with his left hand whilst his right continued its rhythmic milking of her pussy.

He could feel she was getting close and held her body against his chest as he continued to slowly pump in and out of her with his finger until she clenched her walls tightly round it as she moaned

loudly and convulsed in his arms.

He kissed her softly as he removed his fingers and rubbed over her clit.

'Mmmm that was good' she purred.

'I hope you're ready for more' he smiled his eyes full of desire and his hard on pushing through his jeans.

Sylvie nodded smiling as she turned around and kissed him and helped him to get undressed.

She told hold of him in her hands and his balls in the other gently massaging them and her hand began to slide up and down his shaft. After only a few minutes it was clear Antonio couldn't take anymore.

'Are you ready for more' he asked with a cheeky twinkle in his eye.

'I want all of you' she whispered.

Antonio kissed her then spun her around so she was facing away again. Sylvie knew what he wanted and went on all fours. They made love in various positions over their time together favouring positions that let them be face to face however Sylvie did enjoy this position and always felt very wanted by Antonio.

He ran his hard cock up and down her folds causing Sylvie to moan before he found her entrance and pushed himself all the way him her grabbing hold of her ass to ensure he was fully buried in her. The sensation caused both of them to cry out.

Antonio moved slowly almost all the way out of Sylvie holding her hips then slammed back into her causing her to cry out in pleasure. He continued at this speed letting the pleasure build in both of them until he could feel his control ready to slip. He pulled all the way out of her flipping Sylvie onto her back causing her to squeal in shock. He crawled up her body kissing her fiercely lacing his fingers through hers as he pinned them above her head. As he entered her again she hooked her legs around the back of his and bucked underneath him as he rode them both to the brink.

Antonio caused Sylvie to cry out in pressure as she came. He buried his face in her neck muffling his own cries of pure pleasure.

He softly kissed her neck and lips as he tried to even out his breathing.

'That was….wow….I love you' he said smiling down at her.

'I love you too….mmmmm...that was a good wake up' she smiled up at him.

Thought I would start my return with a bit of smut hope you approve. I promise PROMISE! The next chapter will be in the next week. Thanks for reading.


	30. Chapter 30

Ok so it was a bit longer than a week but here we go…

Antonio was pouring the coffee when Sylvie came up behind him cuddling up to his back putting her arms across his chest. She had showered and was changed into jeans and a top opting to let her damp hair dry naturally into waves.

'Hey beautiful' he said as he turned in her arms leaning down to press a kiss against her lips.

'Hey you' she smiled back.

'So…' he said as he released one arm from around her to hand her a cup.

'I kinda had a few ideas where we can go today...unless you wanted to do something in particular?' He asked.

Sylvie thought she detected a hint of nerves on his voice but dismissed it immediately. Antonio Dawson was never nervous.

'As long as there's you and me in the plan anything is fine with me' she replied.

Antonio beamed 'Great! Well come on!' he tugged at her hand eager to start their day. He nearly caused Sylvie to spill her coffee as she tried to take a sip. She giggled at his enthusiasm.

'Someone is eager! Are you forgetting the coffee you just poured?' She smiled.

'O..oh yeah..I forgot' he stuttered.

There was that nervousness again. She smiled at him.

'What?' He questioned as he sipped at the coffee.

'I dunno' she frowned smirking at him.

Antonio shrugged and continued with his coffee.

'Hey! You ready babe?' Antonio asked as he slipped his leather jacket on.

Sylvie turned to him as she slipped the strap of her purse over her shoulder.

'Yeah!' She held out her hand and he laced his fingers through hers.

'Great! Come on then' he kissed her quickly on the lips smiling as he lead he out of the door.

Antonio started their day off with a walk around the lake. They chatted and laughed as the walked with Antonio's arm wrapped her shoulders and Sylvie's arm around the back of Antonio with her hand in the back pocket of his jeans.

'Hey look!' Antonio started

'There's our bench' he said as he nodded his head to where an old bench was positioned next to the water. He lead her over and sat down.

'Our bench?' She asked looking a little confused.

'You don't remember? Our first date? You kissed me here...we got interrupted by a crying baby?' He explained smiling.

Sylvie rolled her eyes 'Yes I remember silly. I just hadn't realised this was our bench now' she giggled.

'Did you not read the sign?' Antonio looked confused.

Sylvie looked confused again.

Antonio looked at her, then looked down to where his hand was resting on the bench. As he moved his hand away Sylvie could see a tiny heart carved in the wood with A & S carved in the centre of it. Sylvie's eyes looked back up at Antonio who was watching her intently, his eyes filled with love.

Sylvie leant forward kissing him firmly on the lips. She pulled back to look at him.

'I thought vandalising was a crime?' She smirked.

'It's not vandalism' he shot back with confidence.

'Its information sharing. The citizens of Chicago need this information. It would be a crime to withhold it' he smirked kissing her back.

'Is that so!' Sylvie giggled.

'Of course!' He said seriously as he kissed her lips then her cheek softly and whispered in her ear.

'I want everyone to know your my girl and I'm in love with you' he pulled back looking at her smiling.

'Who would have thought badass Antonio Dawson was such a sweet romantic' she grinned.

'A romantic….and starving!' He said as he stood and pulled Sylvie up with him.

He took her to the cafe he took her to on their first date. She loved the subs here. They chatted and ate and Sylvie smiled at him as he talked about the kids and work. Once they had finished eating Sylvie's sweet tooth was calling and she started to look longingly at the cookies on the counter. Antonio followed her gaze as he left a tip.

'I've got something better for desert' he winked at her.

'Oh yeah? You think you can beat a cookie?' She challenged.

'As good as it is that you think I'm referring to myself as dessert I had something else in mind' he teased.

Sylvie blushed at him but he held her gaze and kissed her on the cheek.

'I know where we can go that will make you moan with pleasure' he whispered in her ear.

The man was an expert at making her want him with the simplest of words or a look.

She looked expectantly at him but he simply offered her his hand and smiled again.

'Ice-cream?' Sylvie stated as he stopped in front of their favourite ice-cream parlour.

'Yeah!' Antonio said smiling.

'Just don't sample every flavour' he winked as he opened the door.

'Are you eating in or do you want it to go?' The young girl behind the counter asked as Sylvie and Antonio made their selection. Sylvie was about to speak but Antonio beat her too it.

'To go please' he looked at Sylvie.

'There's somewhere else we can go if you feel like staying out a bit longer?'

There were those nerves again she thought.

'Sure. I'm having a great time. Where are we going to next? She asked as she thanked the girl for her ice cream and started to dig in.

'Secret' he said taking a mouthful of his own ice-cream.

Sylvie smiled and shook her head as they began to walk, talk and eat. Sylvie even let him share her ice-cream.

'See true love. I would only let you share my ice-cream' she smiled as he took a spoonful.

'True love' he echoed and kissed her.

Sylvie squealed at his cold ice-cream covered lips but kissed him back.

They walked a little further and Sylvie started to wonder where they were going. The light was starting to fade and the stars were coming out. They passed a park and some houses that looked familiar. Did one of Diego's friends live round here? She couldn't remember. She asked him a few times where they were heading but he just smiled and shook him head.

They finally stopped at a house with a for sale sign up. The house was nestled in a nice part of the neighbourhood. It had a small front garden and a small fence all the way around.

'Where are we?' Sylvie asked.

'That's up to you' Antonio answered cryptically as he produced a key from his pocket and put it in the front door.

'I don't understand? Antonio?' She said as she followed him in.

The house was empty of people and furniture.

Antonio smiled and began to walk through the house.

'Antonio? Who's house is this? Why are we here?' She asked still confused.

'The guy said they have a few more viewings tomorrow but if we want it they would accept my offer on it' he looked nervously at her.

'You want to buy it?' She asked looking round.

'No. I want us to buy it. I want this to be our Home' he asked hopefully.

Sylvie didn't know what to say it was a beautiful house she was just taken off guard.

'Do you want to see the rest of the house?' He asked hopefully.

Sylvie's shock turned into a smile.

'Sure'

Antonio beamed and took her hand. He lead her through the 4 bedroomed house talking about ideas he had to change it and how they would have more space and the children would be closer to school.

'Well….what do you think?' He asked.

Sylvie took her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

'I never can say no to you' she smiled.

Antonio kissed her fiercely then pulled back smiling.

'Come on' he took her hand.

'Where are you taking me now' she giggled at his enthusiasm.

'You haven't seen the garden' he explained.

Antonio lead her out on the back porch but it was so dark she couldn't see the garden.

'One minute there's a light around here' Antonio jumped off the back steps and could be heard in the garden.

A few minutes passed and Sylvie wondered what he was doing.

'Antonio wouldn't the switch be attached to the house and not in the middle of the…'

She was cut off when all of a sudden the garden was lit up with hundreds of fairy lights. She looked around in awe of them until she noticed Antonio stood in the middle of the garden holding a single rose.

He outstretched his right hand to gesture for her to join him. She was beaming from ear to ear he was such a sweetheart.

He took hold of her hand kissed her gently on the lips and handed her the rose as she reached him.

'Do you like the house?' He asked softly.

'It's great' she smiled as she turned to look at it.

'I've had such a great day with you. You made today so special, taking me to where we had our first dates and now this. How can I say no to the house' she smiled back at him.

'I'm glad you can't say no. Hold that thought'

Sylvie frowned.

'When Laura left….I was really hurt. I thought that she was the love of my life. I thought that I could never give my heart to anyone again. Then I met you. Sylvie you have changed me, changed my life for the better. The kids love you and you love them but more importantly I love you and I'm pretty confident you love me' he smirked.

'You know I love you' she held his hand tighter.

'I know now that I have only been truly in love once in my life..and that's with you'

Antonio let go of Sylvie's hand as he took something from his pocket. He bent down on one knee and opened the box he was holding to reveal a simple diamond ring.

Sylvie was holding her breath and tears were starting to form in her eyes.

'Sylvie you're the only person I ever want to love. I'm a better person with you. I love you so much' he voice broke as his own tears were forming.

'I love you so much. Sylvie will you marry me?' He looked at her with so much love is his eyes.

Sylvie choked back a sob as the tears rolled freely down her face.

'Of course I will marry you' she giggled through tears.

Antonio jumped up picking her up and spun her around laughing when he stopped he kissed her softly at first but then deepened the kiss. Sylvie responded by putting her hands inside his jacket and snaking them up his back. He led her inside the house hardly breaking contact with her lips. The back door led into the kitchen where they bumped into the island. He continued to kiss her lips then down to her neck. Sylvie kicked off her shoes and slid down her jeans as Antonio pushed his jeans down to his ankles and sat on the stool at at island watching Sylvie self consciously trying to cover her ass with her top.

'Your beautiful' he said gruffly.

'You never have to hide your body from me' he outstretched his hand pulling her into his lap.

'I love you' she said softly putting her forehead against his as he guided himself in her.

He helped her move up and down on him causing delightful friction between her thighs. It wasn't long before they both reached their limits.

'Antonio!' She begged.

He held her ass tighter as he groaned and pumped inside her.

'Well...I think we have christened it so we definitely have to buy it' Antonio chuckled as he kissed his future wife.

Sorry that took so long to post. Seriously struggling for time atm but desperate to write so thank you for continuing to read. I will post a chapter about the firefighter muster next as suggested by one of my lovely readers. Hope you're all enjoying the Christmas season and excited for a new year reunion!


End file.
